


【白正】交织的世界线

by lanxyl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 白兰·杰索/入江正一
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxyl/pseuds/lanxyl
Summary: #《Waiting》的重置版，剧情大量删改#大量原创人物，大量私设#白正only
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Kudos: 4





	1. 00-02

>>> >>>

00

从遥远过去而来的少年少女们拯救了即将迎来毁灭的世界，带着印刻着无数光阴的指环回到属于他们的时代，继续书写属于他们的故事，创造属于他们的未来。

而属于这个世界的“未来战役”虽然落下了帷幕，但时间永远不会停歇，一个故事结束了，另一个故事也就开始了。

即使入江正一仍摆脱不了上一个故事的梦魇，重复不断地陷入光怪陆离的迷梦，时而被甜腻的糖果香气缠绕，时而被白色的花海淹没，时而被轰然而至的火焰湮灭，挣扎着从一次又一次地梦中清醒。

在那个黎明时分，再一次惊醒的入江听到了淅淅沥沥的雨声，阳台上半拉的窗帘被雨水打湿，在将天与地相连的雨线中，他看到了一双绯红的眼眸，赤脚走到窗边的入江就这样落入了那双眼眸中。

雨滴在脸上的些微凉意让他意识到，此刻并非身处自己那宛如日常的梦中，这里是现实。

出现在阳台上的青年是那样的狼狈，白色的衬衫上是大片被雨水晕开的血迹，血水顺着他手中金色怀表的链子滴落，可他的那双眼睛此刻却如同盛满了漫天星辰，带着梦想成真般的笑意。

在回荡于天地的雨声中，入江正一听到青年带着纯然的怀念与欣喜道——

“我们是不是在哪里见过？在彗星回归的那一天。”

01

我当时对家里的安防系统产生了巨大的怀疑。

后来，入江对友人斯帕纳如是说。

但此时此刻，面对说完一句话就倒下去的陌生青年，他小心翼翼地挪过去。

青年满身血污，已经完全昏死，像是才结束一场恶战，破损的衣物下遍布触目惊心的伤口。

放着不管的话，这个人说不定就会消无声息地死去。

那双缀满光的绯红眼眸鬼使神差地在脑海闪现，纠结了半饷，入江还是找出一枚晴之指环点燃了，毕竟是在自家阳台上，他总不能让人就这样莫名其妙地一命呼呜了。

只是那些伤口都太过可怖，等到完全止住血的时候，入江也已经精疲力尽了。

昏昏沉沉地瘫坐在地，他迷迷糊糊地发现，雨不知在什么时候已经停了，而在他睡过去前，看到的是朝升的太阳拂照天地的万千缕光线。

当他再次睁开双眼的时候，入江发现自己正躺在床上，耳边充斥着喧嚣的蝉鸣，模糊的视线中是穿过窗帘缝隙洒在床尾的一道阳光，他艰难地在床头柜上摸索着，差点造成手机砸脸的悲剧。

2:00 PM

入江深深地呼口气，橘红的发丝在白色的枕头上蹭得乱七八糟，之后足足过了二十分钟，他的大脑才开机完毕。

一秒钟之后，入江猛地从床上坐起，捞过眼镜，跳下床，唰地一下拉开窗帘，差点被无比灿烂的阳光刺瞎双眼。

那是个梦？入江望着空荡荡的阳台，陷入了沉思，可是自从那之后，出现在自己梦中的永远都是那个人，这回怎么换了主角？

当他看到那块金色的怀表时，入江确定那不是梦，在黎明的雨中，有着绯红色眼眸的青年曾到访过自家的阳台。

这是一块相当朴素的怀表，没有镌刻任何纹饰的素面，它被保护得很好，面上没有任何划痕，可它的指针定格在数字“Ⅶ”上，它的时间已经停止了。

那样规整的摆在桌上，怎么也不像是无意落下的。

一个身负重伤出现在自家阳台上的陌生青年，特地留下一块这样的块表，这是为什么？

入江往后一倒，浮尘在阳光中荡起，他陷在凌乱的被褥中，怀表的链子绕在指间，金色的表盘像钟摆一样来回在眼前晃动着，他想起青年的那句话。

——我们是不是在哪里见过？在彗星回归的那一天。

真是让人感觉微妙啊，碧色的眼眸随着怀表游移的入江叹息，脑海中浮现出一个纯白的身影，这可不就像那句要觉醒技能前的话吗？可自己还能有多少个十年？还有彗星又是什么意思？他只知道那颗家喻户晓的，每隔76年才出现的彗星，回归时间却是在一年之后的七月。

金色的怀表被他放在被子上，入江痛苦地捂住脸，近乎哀怨的声音从喉咙深处发出来。 

后来，出于安全考虑，他联系了斯帕纳一同对手中的怀表进行检查，可最后他们发现这真的就是一块普通的怀表，没有任何窃听、定位设置。

“或许他就是刚打完一架，正好掉到你家阳台上，而作为治疗的谢礼，就把怀表留下了。”

友人叼着棒棒糖，做出了推理，入江则有些哭笑不得地收起了怀表。

“总之正一你平安无事是最好的，要不我借台莫斯卡给你看门？”

或许我应该接受斯帕纳的好意。

在他都快忘记这件事的三个月后，当他再次在自家阳台上看到那名有着绯红色眼眸的青年时，入江这样想到。

那是个阳光明媚的午后，入江进门时，青年的一条腿还挂在阳台外。

“Ciao~”在他诧异的目光下，青年露出了比阳光还要灿烂的笑容。

与那个黎明时分不同，青年完全没有了之前的狼狈，修长挺拔的身姿配着简单的衬衫风衣十足干净利落，再加上那张俊脸，又是一个走到哪都能引发少女们脸红心跳的人物。

可此刻入江只觉得胃部隐隐作痛，他靠在门边深深地叹息。

“如果你是来要回那块怀表的……”

“不是哦，我是为了见你而来的。”

站在阳光中的青年被渡上一层暖色的淡金，轻风拂动着他墨黑的发丝，在翻飞的白纱中，笼罩着朦胧色彩的青年宛如身处另一个满是光的世界。

这少女漫画般的展开是怎么回事？入江一时竟无言以对。

作为黑手党，我可不可以报警？他默默地想着，随后按下了手机的警报器，刺耳的警报声霎时间充斥了整间房子。

“唉——？！”

青年明显没想到入江会有这样的操作，一阵手忙脚乱后再次翻上了阳台，在离开的前一刻，他看向入江，那双眼眸就像是映着光的红宝石，熠熠生辉。

“那先让我正式地做个自我介绍，我是文森特，而我之所以来到这里，真的只是因为想要再次见到你而已。”

青年跃下阳台，黑色的风衣飞扬宛如展开的羽翼，入江走到阳台边时，青年早已不见了踪影，只剩吹起他橘红发丝的清风。

02

彭格列的同盟，阿尔法家族的首领死了，据说从一年前开始就患上了重病，反反复复一直无法康复，在上个月死在了病床上。

葬礼在阿尔法家族的古堡中举行，那是一座藏在山林深处，爬满了藤蔓与青苔的古堡。

常年被雾气笼罩，阳光终年不达的地方总是显得格外阴森，阴暗的大厅中，有一台古旧的座钟，钟摆来回摆动着，好似永无休止。

站在彭格列一众守护者之后的入江不自觉地打了个冷颤，作为彭格列的技术顾问，他其实不用出席这种场合。

阿尔法家族是彭格列同盟家族中举足轻重的一个大家族，彭格列的首领携着家族的六名守护者出席，已经是对其献上了最大的敬意。

入江之所以跟着来了，只是因为三天前的梦。

梦境就如同镜中花，水中月，无论他如何沦陷其中，却每每能在梦的边缘意识到这不过是一场虚幻，只要从梦中醒来，那些关于那个人的任性，那个人的残酷，那个人的孩子气，所有他熟悉的，陌生的，开心的，痛苦的，一幕幕都会远去。

可从三个月前的某一天开始，他发觉自己的梦境有了变化。

那是同一个世界背景下的日常，如同连续剧一般，这次做好计划去某个天文台，下次就在整理璀璨银河的照片。

他的每一个梦都成了同一个梦，原本的虚幻也变得真实起来，无论是手中敲出的代码，还是白色情人节的生日蛋糕，亦或是落在嘴唇上满是棉花糖香气的吻。

他曾一度怀疑自己中了什么奇怪的幻术，毕竟那三个月前的某一天，正是在他第一次遇见那名曾出现在自家阳台，至今仍旧身份不明的青年之后。

但在受到彭格列雾守意味深长的目光洗礼了一番后，入江被告知自己并没有中任何幻术。

然后，三天前，他突然的又做回了关于从前的梦，从前是什么时候呢？那个人狩猎彭格列的初战，所谓的杀鸡儆猴，白色的死神亲自将彭格列的同盟阿尔法家族葬送火海。

存活的仅仅是一名少女。

她有着灿烂柔软的金发，清澈碧绿的眼眸，她被带到他面前时，手握染血的银白利刃，破碎的裙摆遍布斑驳的血迹，可少女的眼睛却是亮着的，她笑得纯真而甜美。

从此，入江的第二队多了一名小队长，这位小队长每天都想着为她的“神明大人”鞠躬尽瘁。

最后，入江的梦结束在少女盛着满满希冀的话语中。

入江大人，我们一起为神明大人创造新世界吧！

“正一君，还好吗？”

年轻的彭格列首领声音温和，轻放在肩上的手掌有着安定心神的温度，入江对沢田纲吉回以轻柔的微笑。

“我只是在想，那个奇迹，究竟是到一个怎样的程度。”

距离那场牵连到无数个平行世界的战役已经一年多年，由于那个人的落败，玛雷指环在所有平行世界中所引起的痕迹被从过去开始全部抹除，就如同彩虹之子所说，这是个奇迹，在不改变最终因果的前提下，世界得到了“重置”，曾经的牺牲与毁灭就如同一场梦境，只存在于部分人的记忆中。

入江望向此刻立于阿尔法家族首领的棺椁前，身着黑裙的少女，她金色的长发灿烂柔软，即使有黑色头纱遮挡，他也知道少女有着一双碧绿色的眼眸。

但他所知的小队长，总是一身纯白，鲜活而明净，而此时的少女，精致得如同洋娃娃，却像是没有了灵魂。

世界的重置到底到了什么程度？

葬礼的最后，作为家族死去的首领的私生子，少女继承了阿尔法家族的最高权柄，她碧绿的眸静得宛如死水，指间的指环却燃起了盛大的火光。

与此同时，在和山林中的古堡相隔千里的地方，一座被海水包围的岛屿上，一场单方面的交谈仍在继续。

“您当真不考虑吗？”

说话的人前一秒还是个黑发的男人，下一刻就成了金发的女人，那五官在不停地变化，每一秒都是不同的样貌，而那声音也不是一个人的声音，是无数人的混合。

这是不能称之为“人”的，这只是个虚影，一个不请自来的虚影，在这个风和日丽的时刻，消无声息地到来。

这是一座被海水环绕的孤岛，这里的天是广阔无垠的天，这里的海是浩渺无边的海，这里的陆地只是沧澜中的沙粒。

这里还有一个纯白的人，赤脚走在沙粒上，浩浩茫茫的天与海之间，被无穷的阳光笼罩的纯白似乎比虚影还要虚幻，好似下一刻他的存在就会被天与海淹没。

他捡起一根不知从哪里飘来的树枝，潮湿的树枝划过潮湿的沙粒，是一个十分标准的椭圆，他停下动作像是在审视，这个椭圆在五分钟后才得到他的认可，接着，他继续用捡来的树枝在沙粒上刻画。

此刻明媚的阳光洒在他身上，轻柔的海风拂过他纯白的发丝，他看起来十足的专注，却又好像透着股散漫。

潮湿的树枝插进潮湿的沙粒，椭圆的两旁被添上了两支展开的羽翼。

“这是玛雷指环啊。”虚影说，黑色的眼睛变成金碧的异瞳。

浪潮随着海风而来，滚滚的白浪一下子没过纯白的人扣着脚铐的脚踝，那双唯一不是纯白的浅紫色眼眸映出此刻的浪潮翻涌，潮水慢慢退出，剩下的是潮湿的树枝和潮湿的沙粒。

还有一片纯白的贝壳。

“曾经的您几乎把世界握于掌中，”虚影又说话了，“难道不想夺回来吗？”

潮湿的树枝被抽出，敲击着脚踝上的枷锁，一下，两下，三下。

顷刻间，警报声响彻整座岛屿。

虚影快速地变动着，像是老式电视机故障的显示器。

“……为，为什么……拒绝？”

潮湿的树枝被仍回海中，纯白的衣角和纯白的发丝在风中飞扬，浅紫的眼眸映着慢慢破碎的虚影，俊逸的脸上是纯净的笑容，话音华丽又优雅。

“同一个游戏玩久了是会腻的哦。”

虚影消失了。

距离孤岛一百多公里的海域，有一艘游轮缓缓地行驶着，其中的某个房间，青色的死炎熄灭，立于五芒星图中的少年睁开褐色的眼睛。

一旁银发的青年放下手中的红茶，金色的眼眸望了过去，“如何？”

“很可惜，被拒绝了，”少年说着，却露出悠然的笑，“筹码不够啊。”


	2. 03-04

03

入江所住的地方有一座被园丁精心呵护的庭院，他时不时会坐在那棵扎根于庭院中心的巨大枫树下发呆，放空大脑，漫无边际地想一些有的没有。

十年前的过去，五年前的过去，一年前的过去，几天前的过去。

他想到阿尔法家族的葬礼上，少女从他身上一掠而过的对待陌生人的目光。

世界的重置让一些事情只能以记忆的形式存在于少数人的脑海中，对于保有那些记忆的人而言，什么是在这个世界上留存的，什么是只存在于记忆中的，有时界线会变得模糊不清。

沐浴着阳光的庭院中，盛开的月季在轻柔的风中舒展，枫树红得像燃烧的火焰，应风摇曳的红热烈无比，无数的光穿过纷繁的枫叶洒落，被笼罩在斑斓的光中的入江时常会想，那段时光在如今这个世界里是否真实存在过？

或许我可以黑进大洋彼岸的那所大学的系统，查查学生档案？

在入江发散着思维的时候，他听到了歌声。

稚嫩的音色清越得像只百灵鸟，而曲调又是那样的轻缓悠扬。

入江缓缓地抬头，他看到小小的女孩坐在高高的树干上，被火红的枫叶簇拥着，套着小皮靴的脚一下一下地晃荡，墨黑的长发披散在肩背，带着小旋的发尾在风中轻扬。

秋日的阳光顺着枫叶的缝隙洒下，在斑斓光影中的女孩宛如秋日的精灵，缀着流光的绯红眼眸望了过来。

“Ciao~”

枫叶在风中哗啦哗啦的摇摆，于冉冉的火红和流动的浮光中，那精灵向他飞身扑来。

一阵乱红飞舞，后退了好几步差点被自己绊倒的入江看着女孩轻盈地落地。

“你就是哥哥所说的入江正一吗？”小小的女孩仰着脑袋绕着入江转圈，精致的脸蛋配着一双大大的眼睛，那双绯红的眼睛中满是好奇。

我那么有名了吗？“哥哥”又是指谁？入江陷入了满满的疑惑中。

眼前的小女孩身穿深蓝色的洋裙，像是从城堡偷偷跑出来的某位公主殿下，而那双亮晶晶的绯红眼眸，让他想到那名两次出现在自家阳台的青年。

同样有着黑色头发和绯红眼眸的女孩难道跟青年有关？她又为什么会出现在这里？

或许是入江头顶的问号太过于明显，女孩露出甜甜的笑，双手提着深蓝的裙摆微微屈膝，行了一个非常标准的淑女礼。

“我是来自诺兰德家族的杰西娅，诺兰德首领欧文·诺兰德的妹妹，”女孩抬眸，绯红的眼眸在斑驳的阳光下泛着流光，“来见你完全是出于我的私心哦。”

——我是为了见你而来的。

在那个阳光明媚的午后，青年也曾说过相似的话语，而他说自己叫“文森特”。

眼前被枫树的火红簇拥着的女孩，一头漆黑的长发打着旋垂到膝盖，婆娑树影中浮光在她的眼睫上游动，那双绯红色的眼眸缀满了光。

她是诺兰德家族的杰西娅，她的哥哥是诺兰德家族的首领欧文·诺兰德，可自己又怎会被诺兰德家族的首领提及，而使得他的妹妹来见自己？

在入江还没来得及向女孩问清楚详情的时候，又有两个陌生人出现了。

红发的男人走过来时，拳头掰得咔咔作响，“杰西娅，你还记得答应过Boss什么吗？不，再，乱，跑——”

女孩像是受到惊吓的小动物，一下子窜到另一名银发的青年身后，双手拽着对方的西服，探出个小脑袋冲着男人吐舌头，“罗杰大坏蛋！”

“呵呵，看来今天是不能善了了，弗朗西斯你让开。”

“别闹，”银发青年微微皱眉拦住点燃了岚之死炎的男人，而后转身屈膝与女孩的视线齐平，“公主殿下，我们该回去了。”

“哎？你们的事情办完了吗？”

“是啊，”红发男人在一旁道，“这一天你也玩够了吧，下次再偷偷跟着我们跑出来小心Boss关你小黑屋。”

“略略略~”

忍无可忍的男人终于伸长了手越过同伴的身体，把女孩那头长发揉得乱七八糟，而银发的青年明显已经放弃参与他们的胡闹。

“让您见笑了，”那双金色的眼眸转了过来，与红发男人不同，名叫弗朗西斯优雅有礼得如同某个古老贵族的公子，“鄙人是诺兰德家族的雷之守护者，我们逃家的公主殿下没给您添麻烦吧？”

“啊？没，没有。”入江干笑着摇头，其实他自己只想做个纯粹的路人。

“那我们就先告辞了，”弗朗西斯眼中带着得体而疏离的笑，“请代诺兰德家族向彭格列首领问好。”

目送女孩一边挽着一个守护者，蹦蹦跳跳地离开，在最后他得到了女孩的一个回眸，那是纯真可爱又顽皮的微笑。

忽然的，入江感到了不安，于是当晚，他使用了权限，调出了彭格列的资料库。

诺兰德家族，以炼金术起家，以衔尾蛇为家徽，意大利曾经最具名的炼金术师便是诺兰德Ⅰ世——杰洛·诺兰德。

杰洛的一生充满着传奇色彩，在炼金术上的造诣尤为杰出，更有传言他拥有“贤者之石”，即使肉体死去灵魂仍在人间生生流转。

作为炼金术师，他打造了无数炼金器物，其中最著名的当属那对他为自己与妻子锻造的婚戒，被名为“N”的指环。

传说，N指环拥有强大力量的同时，还有着让死者复活的能力，但据说它的力量只有诺兰德的血脉才能激发，在其他人手中就只能沦为饰品。

N指环从被锻造出来的那一刻起，便被当作诺兰德家族的象征，作为诺兰德家族首领的信物代代相传，直到四年前诺兰德家族的那场内乱，N指环在这个世界消失了。

传言是如今诺兰德首领欧文·诺兰德的弟弟文森特·诺兰德在战斗中落败，不甘于指环落到兄长手中，而在死前耗尽了生命之力把N指环毁掉了。

看到这里，入江差点从椅子上跳起来。

文森特·诺兰德？！文森特？这个文森特会是那个“文森特”吗？

可入江找不到文森特·诺兰德的任何影像资料，即使他调用了更高一级的权限，能找到的只有一张属于欧文·诺兰德的，有些模糊的照片。

屏幕中是一个黑发绯眸的俊美青年，眉眼中带着浓重的阴郁。

入江一时之间觉得十分头疼，文森特·诺兰德已经死在了四年前，而他所见过的“文森特”竟和欧文·诺兰德有几分相像。

“我不会又被卷入了奇怪的事件吧？”

双手撑着脸颊的入江喃喃自语，目光转向那块金色的怀表，它的指针仍旧停止在数字“Ⅶ”上，他感到胃部隐隐作痛，而让入江真正胃绞痛的事情发生在一个月后。

年轻的彭格列首领告诉他，由彭格列代为保管的玛雷指环失窃了。

这件事于入江而言宛若惊雷，玛雷指环作为世界基石之一，它的意义非同一般，它的失窃很有可能再次引发黑手党世界的动乱，即使它现在处于被封印的状态。

那场战役才结束不到两年，虽然由于所谓的奇迹，世界得以重置，曾经的牺牲几乎清零，但是并非所有的东西都能恢复如初，并非所有的事情都能够挽回。

“是他吗？”忍着腹部的绞痛，入江问得十分艰难。

“目前并没有证据指向他，”年轻却成就斐然的彭格列首领沢田纲吉道，“自从他触发了警报，对他的监视和守备加强了一倍，这些天来并没有发现任何异常。”

“不是他……”

可能连入江自己也没有意识到，此时的他松了口气。

“正一君，我不会再让你面临两难的选择。”

彭格列的大空从来都是温和而坚定，入江直视那双眼眸，“纲吉君，我从未后悔。”

04

今夜是满月，银白的月光洒在平静地海面上，海洋化作银镜，把天空拥入怀中，偶尔有飞鱼跃出，带着碎星般的水珠亲吻天空，又投入大海的怀抱。

被天空与海洋拥抱着的孤岛上，糅合着无数面孔的虚影又出现了。

“日复一日，您是否觉得无聊？”

虚影低语，虚影面前是一个纯白的人，正盘腿坐在沙滩上，他纯白的发丝在海风中飞扬，浅紫的眼眸映着天空与海的满月。

“我给您讲一个故事吧，一个关于得到的救赎都化作一场梦的，可怜的少女的故事。”

少女住在一座被树林环绕的古堡中，有着灿烂柔软的金发，清澈碧绿的眼眸，每天都被三名女仆环绕着，打扮得如同精美的洋娃娃。

她拥有一座种满鲜花的花园，“父亲大人”会在那里等她，鸟儿停在被撕裂的裙摆上歌唱，蝴蝶落在她殷红的嘴唇；她拥有一架华美的钢琴，“父亲大人”会让她坐在腿上，黑白键奏着破碎的欢乐颂，她纤细的小腿悬在琴盖上抽搐；她拥有一只金色的笼子，金色的锁链扣着她小巧的脚踝，等到明天，三位女仆又会为她穿上“父亲大人”挑选的裙子。

但是有一天，来的不是那三位女仆，而是破空的火焰，盛大的，明亮的，来自天空的火焰。

是您回应我的呼唤了吗？神明大人啊。

少女仰望着滔天烈焰中纯白的神明，得到了神明赐予的银白利刃。

“父亲大人”啊，您为何惊慌，害怕是没有用的；

“父亲大人”啊，您为何抵抗，拒绝是没有用的；

“父亲大人”啊，您为何退却，逃跑是没有用的。

少女手握利刃笑得纯真而甜美，鲜红的血染上了破碎的裙摆。

那一天，少女得到了神明的救赎，她换上纯白的衣袍，誓言为神明的所愿效忠。

可神明最终没能得到世界的权柄，神明坠落了，而少女在金色的笼子里醒来，三位女仆为她穿上“父亲大人”最喜欢的衣裙，把她打扮得如同精致的洋娃娃，，日复一日的侍奉又开始了。

所有的一切，那黑暗中的火光，那夺目的纯白，那握于手中的救赎，那所有的一切，竟都成了一场梦。

世界的奇迹于她竟是毁灭，少女坐在金色的笼子中惨笑。

虚影低声地述说着，述说着少女的悲与喜，恨与爱，新生与毁灭的轮回。

“多么可怜啊。”虚影化作一位少女的模样，灿烂柔软的金发，清澈碧绿的眼眸。

“为曾经的救赎，为已成虚妄的梦，少女窃取始于世界原初，连接无穷可能的指环，并将献祭父亲的尸骨，仆人的血肉与背叛者的灵魂，神明大人啊，您是否愿再次降临？”

此时月光暗淡下来，乌云沉沉地压下，海风掀起巨浪，汹涌的浪潮如同苏醒的野兽，随时准备吞噬些什么。撕裂天幕的电光在天空与海洋之间劈开数十道苍蓝，震耳的雷鸣紧随其后。

行驶于这片海域的一艘游轮中的某个房间，少年立于诡秘的光中睁开褐色的眼眸，手上指环中镶嵌的青色宝石破碎。

“A级的指环就这么碎了，你还真是下了血本啊。”

红发男人一手托着有些站不稳的少年，吹了声口哨，而少年随意地摘下报废的指环，嘴角勾起一个笑容。

“物有所值，没有亏本。”

海上下起了暴雨，翻涌的浪潮不断的拍击着海岸，前一刻还接受着月光洗礼的岛屿，此时好像就要被淹没在这滂沱的雨中，而那沙滩上已经没有了悠闲地坐着的人，只有一只打开的脚铐，静静地等待着被浪潮吞噬。

当得知那座岛一夜之间被海水淹没时，总是温和包容得不像黑手党的彭格列首领折断了手中的钢笔。

长久的沉默之后，额头抵在交叉的双手上，沢田纲吉沉声问前来报告的岚守，“那人呢？”

那是座被大海包围的孤岛，上面只有一个人，曾经妄图统治所有平行世界的白兰·杰索。

狱寺隼人摇头，“下落不明，生死不知。”

沢田纲吉抬眸，神情凝重地沉吟，“活要见人，死要见尸。”

“是，十代目！”

在自家岚守离开前，沢田纲吉补充道：“这件事先不要让正一知道。”

狱寺隼人离开后，总是来无影去无踪的彭格列雾守，一如既往无声无息地出现在彭格列首领的办公室。

“Kufufu~彭格列，你真打算就这样瞒着入江？” 

“他的精神状态十分糟糕的结论可是你得出来的，骸。”

“确实，怀疑自己中了幻术而跑来找我相谈这件事就够不正常了，”六道骸像是想到了什么有趣的事，异色的眼眸闪烁着诡秘的光，“更何况是那样的内容。”

“正一的确没有中幻术吧？”

“没有，所以我建议他去看心理医生。”

年轻的彭格列首领一时竟不知道自家雾守这算不算是性格恶劣，只能深深地叹了口气。

沢田纲吉隐约能察觉到白兰于入江而言意味着什么，也看得出对方在“未来战”结束后并没有表现出来的那样轻松，他的精神状态很不好，而对方请自己找来了六道骸“问诊”，让他真正地意识到，自己的技术顾问的精神状态到底糟糕到了什么程度。

入江仍旧深陷于矛盾当中，被感情与理智左右拉扯，徘徊于世界边缘的灵魂已千疮百孔，却仍倔强着求生。

年轻的彭格列首领望向窗外灰白的天空，失窃至今仍旧下落不明的玛雷指环，如今失踪生死不明的白兰，还有不久前继任阿尔法家族首领的少女，以及入江所说的那名黑发绯眸的青年，而那个古老诡秘的诺兰德家族又担当着怎样的角色？

这些种种都让沢田纲吉有种风雨欲来的感觉，这可不是什么好事。


	3. 05-06

05

意大利的冬天不算太冷，但深夜的风还是有着足够让人瑟瑟发抖的威力，此刻入江就觉得那一阵阵凉飕飕地刮在自己脸上的风真是要人命。他整个人缩在被窝里，脸颊蹭着枕头，橘红的发丝乱成一团，但无论他怎么努力，总是觉得有股阴风撩着他裸露在外的皮肤。

若有所感的他混混沌沌地望向半开着窗的阳台，夜风掀起的白纱下，是一个高挑的身影。

入江一副眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在挺秀的鼻梁上，裹着被子晃晃悠悠地来到被拉开的落地窗前，白色的纱帘被微凉的风吹起，一下一下地扫在脚边。

他赤裸的脚趾卷缩着，拽着被子的指尖泛着点白，一双如同潭水般青碧的眼眸映着那抹出现在夜色中的白，歪着脑袋蹭蹭被子，含含糊糊地吐字，“您为什么也喜欢翻阳台？” 

“哦呀？除了我以外还有人翻小正的阳台吗？真让人不愉快。”

迷迷糊糊的入江紧了紧身上的被子，脑袋软软地靠在窗沿上，瞥了眼那双浅紫色的眼眸中流露出的似是而非，又缓缓地偏开了视线，目光落在远处的灯光上，“或许真的该跟斯帕纳借台莫斯卡看门？”

“小正觉得就一台机器能挡得住我吗？”

“是哦。”

入江点头，橘红的发丝蹭在玻璃上，他盯着那些在夜风中晃荡的白色发丝，发现那发梢会在光下微微泛出点浅紫，然后又发现对方那张俊脸上的刺青不见了，他眨巴着眼睛回忆，似乎在一些梦境中的确是没有的。

“您是刚从米兰秀场下来吗？”

沉默了半饷的入江跳跃式地发言，对方却也十分配合地展开双臂，转了个圈，衣饰上的链子划出一道流光。

“怎么样？”

入江放开了拽着被子的一只手，竖起拇指，“您永远走在潮流的前沿。”

“好看吗？”

“我们怀疑的只是您的人品，从不否认您的颜值。”

被子从入江肩上滑落，一大半垂到地上，冬夜的晚风呼呼地吹着，他终于忍不住打了个喷嚏，缩在窗边瑟瑟发抖。不过，很快他就被重新用被子裹了起来，然后被打横抱起，眼镜掉在地上，却无人理睬。

入江只把脸埋进那散发着暖意的颈项，不住地喃喃自语。

“要死了，要死了，要死了。”

“梦境越来越真实了。”

热热的气息洒在耳畔，是熟悉的尾音上扬的语调，“梦境~？”

入江缩了缩脑袋，低声地嘀咕起来，“曾经还以为是中了什么奇怪的幻术，我还拜托纲吉君找了雾守，结果完全没有，那可是六道骸啊！”

“哇哦~他很厉害吗？”

被放到床上的入江对上那双浅紫色的眼眸，在幽暗的光线中，他朝着那最富有神秘色彩的宝石伸出手，被子滑落堆积在床上，T恤掀起的下摆露出一截纤细的腰肢。

指尖首先触到的是那纤长的，浅白色的眼睫，入江的手指轻颤了一下，最后落在眼下那片光洁的皮肤上，轻轻地，轻轻地磨蹭，然后他发出低低的，低低的叹息，“真的没有呢。”

“没有了哦。”

手指被抓住，被温暖的手掌包裹着，又把被子弄掉了的入江感觉有点冷，于是他十分果断地朝热源扑了过去，双臂环着对方的脖子，脑袋埋在对方的胸膛胡乱地蹭着，橘红的发丝凌乱地支棱起来。

“如果吞噬梦境的梦魔真的存在的话，只要在我这里每晚都能撑死吧。”入江窝在热烘烘的怀抱里如此感叹道。

“小正的梦境这么厉害的吗？”

指尖缠绕着些纯白的发丝，感受到了丝丝凉意，入江自豪地道：“对谈如流，逻辑自洽。”

掷地有声，然后是一段长时间的静默，入江下巴抵在对方的肩上，深潭般的眼眸中空荡荡。

有手指在顺着他的发丝，入江突然抬起了脑袋，双手捧着那张人神共愤的俊脸，望进那双宝石般的浅紫眼眸，他带着一脸哭丧的表情宣告，“我果然是得了精神分裂。”

“哦呀？”

“啊，我终于要疯了吗？”

入江发出最后一声感叹，又窝回了那个热烘烘的怀抱，意识慢慢远离，在梦的最后，他感觉到有什么带着香甜的气息轻柔地落在了嘴唇上。

然后，他摔到了地上。

入江艰难地把被子从床上扯下来紧紧地裹住自己，冬日的阳光从没关的窗户洒进来，冷风呼呼地吹着，他的眼镜一如既往按他睡前的习惯，放在床头柜上。

啊啊，真是糟糕啊，又做了个十分微妙的梦。

他把脸埋进被子里，无论是中了幻术，还是深陷梦魇，亦或是患上精神疾病，如果内容是关于那个人的，他都不知道该怎么去求医问药？六道骸那双异色眼眸中的戏谑，他如今都记忆尤新。

入江叹息，裹着被子在地上躺了二十分钟，终于受不了了爬回床上，还被自己扔在上面的怀表磕到。

勾着金色的链子把那块怀表扯过来，怀表的时间仍旧是停止的，永远定格在“Ⅶ”上。

在入江想着要不要把怀表拿去修一修的时候，他的手机响了起来。

闪烁的屏幕上，身穿纯白制服的少女有着灿烂的金发和碧绿的眼眸，她的声音甜美，满满的希冀。

“入江大人，让我们一起迎接神明大人的降临吧。”

06

山林中的古老城堡被笼罩在寂静中，微薄的月光下是纠缠在一起的青雾，空气中弥漫着微甜的花香，铺着红毯的长廊上是一盏盏幽暗的烛火。

哼着不知名小调的少女，蹦蹦跳跳地从一幅幅装裱华美的肖像下经过，灿烂的金发随着她的步子晃荡，如同金色的流沙，她赤裸的脚在地毯上落下泥泞的印子。

少女在最后一幅肖像前停下，她碧绿的眼睛在幽暗的烛光下泛着流光，白皙的脸颊透着娇嫩的粉红。

“啊，父亲大人。”

少女露出甜美的笑容，指环燃起橙色的火焰，纯白匣子里的东西被她倒在地上，是一具破碎的，腐败的尸骸。

于星辰的北方，献上父亲的尸骨。

光从地上升起，血红的线条勾画出繁复的纹样，少女从匣子中拿出一把银白的利刃，再次蹦蹦跳跳地前往下一个地方。

于星辰的东方，献上仆人的血肉。

银白的刀刃淬上鲜红，三名女仆的眼睛渐渐失去光芒，少女踏过溅洒于地上的温热血液，向沐浴在清冷月光中的塔楼走去。

于星辰的西方，献上背叛者的灵魂。

少女挂着艳红血珠的眼睫轻眨了下，碧绿的眼眸中露出了疑惑，她看了看手中滴着血的刀子，又看了看金色笼子中的人。

“灵魂要怎么献祭呢，入江大人？”

金色的笼中，是被金色的锁链扣住脚踝的入江正一。

他在看到手机上的影像之后，意识就模糊不清了，而当他清醒过来时，见到的就是这纯白制服尽染血迹的少女，如今世界中阿尔法家族的新任首领，他记忆中的小队长，入江唤出了她的名字——

“罗琳。”

“入江大人还记得我呢，”罗琳弯着眼睛笑得十分纯真，“啊，主演之一的您记得也不奇怪。”

没有在意少女别有深意的话语，入江凝视着那双碧绿的眼睛，“你的目的是什么？”

罗琳低低的笑了，带着血的金色发丝从额角垂落，“入江大人，对于您来说那一切意味着什么呢？”

入江沉默着，少女纤细的手指抚过金色的笼子，轻柔地述说着，“那是神明大人赐予我的救赎，可最后这个世界告诉我，那不过是一场仅存在于我记忆中的梦。”

大颗大颗的泪珠从少女碧绿的眸子中滚落，她蹲在金色的笼子前，缩做小小的一团。

“世界说，梦该醒了，你该回到笼子里去。”

悲切的话语回荡在塔楼中，入江靠在笼中，望着那如同小兽般哭泣的少女。

原来无数人的噩梦，并不是所有人的噩梦，那么在如今的世界中，有多少人如同眼前的少女一般，渴望着那场梦的延续？

入江叹息，他伸出手，轻抚着少女柔软的金发，“罗琳，你究竟要做什么？”

“我不是跟您说了吗？一起迎接神明大人，”罗琳抬眸，荡着水光的眼睛清澈无比，染血的刀刃却越过笼子，刀尖抵在入江的心口，少女歪着脑袋望着笼中的人，“入江大人能告诉我，怎么献祭灵魂吗？”

献祭灵魂？可灵魂又是什么呢？

注视着已经陷入疯狂的少女，入江无从躲避，刀锋划下，鲜血涌出时，一块金色的怀表也一同落下。

无意中带出来了吗？最后还是没查到爬自家阳台的青年的身份。在逐渐模糊的视线中，入江漫无边际地想着，自己这是要死了吗？

可我并不想死啊，因为并不想死，所以在怀疑自己中了幻术时去找六道骸相谈，就算知道对方只是开玩笑，还是去预约了心理医生。

即使现在的世界并没有想象中的完美，仍旧有着很多遗憾，但至少“回忆”还存在着，“未来”还存在着。如果就这样死了，那些只存在于自己脑海中的“回忆”，不就真的不存在了吗？

金色的光在塔楼中亮了起来，笼中的人垂着脑袋，如同睡着了一般死去。

“于星辰的西方，献上背叛者的灵魂。”

少女低吟着，踏着轻快的步子走下塔楼，银白的月光下青雾弥漫，凌晨的钟声敲响了，她来到古堡的大厅，星辰之下，她望着落于星芒之上的，她的神明。

少女沾满鲜血的双手高举嵌着七枚指环的石板。 

“再次献给您，始于世界原初，连接无穷可能的，玛雷指环。”

终年被树林环抱的阴暗古堡，在此刻泛起了瑰丽的光芒，一张巨大而繁复的炼成阵在古堡中显现，原本失去光芒的指环重新燃起了火焰。

“玛雷指环的封印被解开了。”

在Reborn跳上自己的肩膀沉声宣告的时候，沢田纲吉刚听完下属关于入江去向的调查报告。

这时，彭格列的岚守也匆忙地走进了彭格列首领的办公室，“十代目，发现白兰的行踪了！”

“阿尔法家族吗？”年轻的彭格列首领沉吟，想起葬礼上眼神犹如一汪死水的少女，“看来彭格列要少一个同盟家族了。”

与此同时，一座绕湖而建的古堡中，青年站在雕刻着繁复图案的黑色石门前，以鲜血在石门上画出圆和五芒星，伴着像是从远古而来的声音，黑色的石门缓缓开启。

依次亮起的火炬照亮了原本黑暗的空间，青年从一副副的棺椁旁走过，最终在一具水晶棺旁停下。

“我来看你了，索菲娅。”

雕刻着美丽花纹的水晶棺中，女子似乎只是睡着了一般，赤红的长发依旧如火焰般炫目，容颜依旧美丽无比。

青年有着一双绯红的眼睛，眉眼间是沉沉的阴郁，但他注视着棺中的女子时，眼中却透露出深深的眷恋。

收回轻抚着棺椁的手指，敛去眼中的情绪，青年看向黑色的石门，“杰西娅，出来吧。”

女孩抱着一大束赤红的玫瑰，有点蹒跚地迈着步子，她与青年有着相同的绯色眼睛，长长的黑发也一样带着旋儿。

“我来看望妈妈，”女孩小小声地说道，像是怕惊醒了沉睡中的人，她轻轻地把怀中的玫瑰放在棺椁旁，才对着青年露出调皮的笑，“兄长大人好~”

“杰西娅，有跟朱莉亚说你来这里吗？”青年弯腰捏了捏女孩小巧的鼻子，“这么晚了，她找不到你会担心的。”

女孩撇了一下小嘴，嘟哝着，“告诉了嫂嫂，我就来不了啦！”

“真是任性的公主殿下，”又捏了捏女孩的小脸，“罗杰都跟我抱怨好多次了。”

“罗杰就是个大坏蛋，跟卡尔出去了又不带我，我要跟弗朗西斯告状！”

青年揉乱了女孩的头发，“等找回了戒指，我带杰西娅出去玩好不好？”

“真的？”女孩仰着小脑袋，大大的眼睛中满满的期待。

“嗯，不用多久了。”


	4. 07-08

07 

“小正，小正~起床了哦。”

入江睁开眼的时候，首先映入眼帘的是一张十分漂亮的脸，在柔和的阳光下，那些纯白的发丝缀上了点点碎光，纤长的浅白眼睫像是蝶翼，停靠在那浅紫色的瑰丽宝石上。

柔风扬起纯白的纱帘，如同神明在圣光中张开的羽翼。

“天使的颜值都这么高的吗？”

入江感叹着，伸出莫名有些无力的手，指尖触上那浅紫宝石下光洁温热的皮肤。

“小正的赞美我收下了，但我姑且还是人类哦。”

手掌贴在对方凑上来的脸颊上，柔软细腻的触感让人心生暖意，入江眨了眨眼睛，深潭水泽般碧绿的眼眸映着此刻纯白柔和的光。

“人生的走马灯出现了奇怪的画面呢。”

“小正从刚才开始就一直在说胡话，是睡糊涂了吗？”

温暖的手掌轻放在自己的额头上，入江终于意识到不对劲，一切的触感都过于真实了，无论是风拂过身体的感觉，还是鼻间淡淡的消毒水的味道。

动了动手指，入江一把掐住手掌下那块软肉。

“嘶——疼疼疼！小正快松手啊！这不是你最喜欢的脸吗？！”

怔怔地松手，入江望着眼前捂着左脸，漂亮的眼睛都泛起了泪花的人，啊，是真人呢，居然是真人吗？！

“……白，白兰……大人？”

白兰捂着意外受到了摧残的脸颊，带着可怜兮兮的控诉，看着居然还一脸震惊的入江，“是我哦，是会受伤的，脆弱的，需要好好守护的白兰大人哦。”

槽点过多，入江选择沉默。

他环顾自己身处的地方，是一间过于豪华精致的病房，柔和的风带着窗外淡淡的花香吹进来，白纱轻轻地扬起，阳光缓缓地洒在窗边还挂着水珠的白色秋牡丹上。

真是一幅宁静祥和的景象啊，然后，入江就发现自己的一条腿正打着厚重的石膏，吊在床尾。

整个人放松地躺在柔软的病床上，入江思考着，他得出了结论，碧色的眼睛对上那双仍旧委屈巴巴，等着人哄的漂亮眼眸，“白兰大人，我应该是失忆了。”

“唉——？！”

椅子被带倒，白兰整个人都站了起来，难以置信的表情配着白皙的脸颊上通红的指痕，如果再落下几滴晶莹的泪珠，那真可以说是我见犹怜了。

只见白兰不知从哪里掏出了一个终端，纤长的手指在上面一顿戳，入江都担心屏幕会不会被他戳碎。

“小雏菊，小雏菊！你快来！”白兰的声音十分悲切，“小正他把脑袋摔坏了！”

世界太魔幻了，入江想。

赶来的少年没有抱着破烂的玩具兔子，身上的白大褂干净整洁，卷曲的藻绿色头发只是及肩的长度，用皮筋束在了脑后显得十分清爽。

在接受了一番详细检查之后，入江欣慰地对着少年道：“这么年轻就成为了可以上手术台的医生，真了不起。”

少年不知为何抖了抖，拿着检查结果的报告，恭恭敬敬地对握着入江双手的白兰道：“入江大人身上的擦伤都已痊愈，腿上的石膏明天也可以拆了，至于入江大人的记忆，以检查结果来看，脑部并没有损伤，入江大人现在只记得人，不记得相关事情的情况，原因不明。”

“小正，真的都想不起来了吗？”白兰捧着入江的双手，浅紫色的眼眸中满是哀伤，“就连我们的初遇都不记得了吗？”

由于对方的表情实在是过于可怜，以至于实在是什么都想不起来的入江感到十分抱歉。

“那是英雄救美啊！”

白兰的音色华丽而优雅，此刻清风拂过他纯白的发丝，白色的轻纱在他身后飞扬，沐浴在阳光下的他确实有几分拯救众生的高洁天神的模样。

入江注意到雏菊把检查报告放在桌案上，默默地退了出去，还十分贴心的关上了房门。

“那是在美丽浪漫的威尼斯，”白兰说，“那天的阳光，就如同我和小正在一起的每一天的阳光那般，灿烂无比，天空是明净的水蓝色，蜿蜒在城市中的水是清澈的碧绿，是小正眼睛的颜色哦。”

立于阳光之中的人露出温柔而夺目的笑容，浅紫色的眼眸流转着瑰丽的光，“小正就站在古老的石桥之上，明净的天空，柔软的清风，阳光缀在小正被染成金红的发梢上，小正一跃而下的身姿，宛如要用生命拥抱整个世界一般，当时的我，无疑被深深地震撼到了。”

奇怪的剧情直转急下，入江不得不打断白兰的深情演说，“我当时怎么了？”

“小正失足从桥上掉了下来。”

“所以你是看我出丑，而震撼到了吗？”入江扶了扶眼镜问。

“这不是重点，”白兰摇头说，“重点是英雄救美啊！在小正落水的那一刻，贡多拉上的我马上跳入水中，把小正从可恶的死神手中夺了回来。”

阳光下，那张俊美的脸凑了过来，有几缕纯白的发丝落在鼻尖，那扇动的纤长眼睫如同扫在心间，勾起了入江正一中心海的一片波澜，眼前紫色的眼瞳，宛如泛着流光的宝石，华丽优雅的声音述说着故事的结局。

“之后，小正就对我以身相许了哦。”

脸上轰的一下涌上潮红，入江慌乱地眨着眼睛，绞尽脑汁也想不起与此相关的片段。

“小正太过分了，居然把我们的浪漫初遇忘得一干二净，”委屈巴巴的人又凑近了几分，“要小正亲亲才能好~”

本就极近的距离更是到了呼吸相缠的程度，脸颊通红的入江手忙脚乱了一阵，才以手指隔着自己的嘴唇，而让对方的吻落在了指尖。

风扬起的白纱飘荡着，他看到了在那些纯白的发梢上跳动的光点，鼻间是满满的，甜甜的糖果气息，近在咫尺的浅紫色眼眸中，盈满着温暖缱绻的笑意。

入江的指尖轻颤了一下，眸光闪烁，只觉得眼前的这张脸实在是太犯规了。

白兰眨了下眼睛，舌尖缓缓舔过嘴唇，最后勾起一丝得逞的笑意退开一点，伸手揉着入江橘红的头发。

后来，入江才知道自己为什么会在医院的病床上醒来，从自家二楼露台摔下来什么的，自己当时到底在干什么啊？

他对于这种，站高点就往下跳的行径，表示十分不能理解。

把入江搂在怀里的白兰也在一旁附和，“虽然冒冒失失的小正是很可爱，但还请可怜可怜你亲爱的，脆弱的，白兰大人的心情。”

出院的时候，穿着白大褂的雏菊怯怯地拉了拉入江的衣袖，“入江大人，请好好爱惜自己。”

08

很久很久以前，有一条恶龙在很深很深的海底沉睡，暗流不能唤醒它，游鱼也不能唤醒它，直到有一位小天才科学家，驾驶着潜艇三番两次地撞在它身上。

明明对于恶龙来说，那撞击就像是挠痒一般，但它还是苏醒了。

恶龙睁开它巨大的眼睛，看着面前小小的，惊慌失措的人类。

是你唤醒了我，从此以后你就是我的东西了。

恶龙一嘴巴叼起小天才科学家，离开了海底，盘踞在陆地上最高的高塔之中。

有一天，恶龙得到了女巫献上的魔戒，于是，知晓了万物的恶龙决定开始执行“恶龙”的使命。

我要统治世界，你愿意和我一起吗？

我愿意，恶龙先生。

小天才科学家这样宣誓，并且捧着恶龙的脑袋，在它眼睛下的伤疤印上轻吻。

于是，恶龙召唤了它的众魔将们，把灾祸带到了人间。

它找到了有着守护世界使命的公主，烧死了向它拔剑的骑士，把公主带走囚禁在高塔之上。

无数勇者为了拯救公主而踏上旅途，但他们无一不被恶龙打败，化作纷扬的尘埃。

公主站在高塔的边缘，狂风掀起她的衣袍。

恶龙啊！

于你而言世界意味着什么？

于你而言生命意味着什么？

于你而言身旁的人意味着什么？

真可悲啊，知晓万物的你，却始终无法理解人类的感情。

公主从高塔上坠落了，恶龙消灭了所有勇者统治了世界，圈着它的小天才科学家，在高塔之上过着幸福快乐的生活。

…… ……

…… ……

早上从白兰怀里醒来时，映入眼中的就是一张完美无缺的脸，入江只觉心脏受到了暴击，悄悄地做了几次深呼吸，才平复了过快的心跳，在一道从窗台倾垂而下的阳光中，注视着白兰翘起的白色发梢上缀着的金色光芒，那些浅白的纤长眼睫低垂着，看起来恬静又柔软。

原来这个人睡着的时候是这个样子啊，这样毫无防备的，意外乖巧纯良的模样。

“小正的心跳又加速了哦。”

耳垂上传来温软的触碰，温热的气息散在耳畔，那种低低的，慵懒的，带着笑意的声音让入江红了脸，他羞恼得揪住了那些扫在自己脖颈间的发丝，“也不看看的谁的错！”

“唉？是因为我吗？能让小正心跳加速我可是很开心的呀~”

“快别说了，白兰大人！”

“小正真是太可爱了~”

在逐渐暴涨的羞耻心中入江跳起来，赤着脚逃跑了，他跑过长廊，穿过一扇扇的落地窗，掠过被风扬起的纯白纱帘。

这是一所被葱郁的树木环绕着的房子，被白兰坚持称为“我和小正爱的巢穴”。

房子的占地面积不小却只有一层，他曾满是疑惑问过，那所谓二楼的露台在哪里，得到的是白兰理所当然的“已经才拆掉了”的回答，一时有些汗颜但也不打算再深究下去，总觉得会问出什么可怕的事情。

入江沐浴在清晨的阳光下，鸟儿在树上开起了突发集会，嫩绿的藤蔓攀爬着篱笆，鲜红的玫瑰在晨风中舒展着腰肢，他的脑海依旧一片空白，却觉得眼前的景象似曾相识，好像曾经无数次出现在梦中。

但我有做过这样的梦吗？在清越的鸟鸣声中，他茫然地想着，只想起因为白兰所说的睡前故事，而梦到自己被一条白色的巨龙紧紧地盘住的事情。

然而，那个故事自己好像没听到最后。

杀死了公主，消灭了勇者，统治了世界的恶龙，最后真的和它的小伙伴一起过上了幸福快乐的生活？

“小正对恶龙先生的happy ending有什么不满吗？”

突然出现的白兰把入江吓了一跳，他扶了扶眼镜，“明明是勇者斗恶龙的故事，最后勇者被消灭了也太奇怪了啊。”

“哦呀，可我讲的是恶龙先生的奇幻物语哦，”白兰不知道从哪里掏出了一袋棉花糖，洁白的方块被他随意地揉捏着，“况且，就算是勇者斗恶龙的故事，结局总是勇者打败恶龙的话，也太没意思了。”

面对一副“过于老套的故事，读者是会腻的哦♪”的白兰，入江不得不由衷地感叹，“白兰大人，你果然是‘邪道’呢。”

“小正总是这样毫不留情，太过分了！”

把大半袋的棉花糖都倒进嘴里的白兰，像是真的气到了一般，撑着鼓鼓的脸颊嚼着口中的棉花糖，朝阳的光辉下，清透的浅紫色眼眸中满是控诉。

如果这是恶龙的物语的话，入江想，那么就祈愿在世界毁灭之后，恶龙先生的幸福快乐也能够永久长存吧。

之后被投喂了吐司和牛奶作为早餐的入江窝到了书房，端着红茶陷在柔软的沙发中。

采光良好的书房也是简约的现代风格，藏书的种类相当丰富，他找到过不下几十的名人著作的孤本和手稿，不过最让入江惊异的是那些占据了一定数量的心理学类书籍。

——毕竟我主修心理学嘛。

当时的白兰笑眯眯地说着，还翻出了自己的心理治疗师证件。

“白兰大人学的居然是心理学”这一发现着实让入江震惊了一下，但是转念一想，好像又意外的合理？

“小正又在脑补不得了的事情了呐。”

是拿着一大杯巴菲进来的白兰，不允许他喝咖啡自己却在大清早一直吃甜食，入江突然不想理人。

于是，埋头摆弄一个据说是他自己做的魔方，纯白的四边形，可活动的格数非常多，让他一时间也摸不着头脑。

“小正~”

扭过身体不去看那凑过来的白毛生物，但对方十分的粘人，还一个劲地蹭来蹭去，最后被搂在了怀里，被满满的，香香甜甜的气息怀绕。

入江有时都要怀疑对方是不是甜食成精了，总是带着这样腻死人的味道，你个糖精对得起其他狂酷拽吊的白兰大人吗？！

“小正~”白兰心满意足地搂着人，下巴搁在对方肩膀上，蹭蹭那软软的脸颊，“这个东西我可以解开哦~”

“不要，我要自己解。”

“出现了，固执的小正~”

躲开那戳着自己脸颊的手指，入江干巴巴地道：“是啊，我就是固执怎么了？”

“全身心地投入到某件事上的小正很迷人哦，我很喜欢这样子的小正，不如说什么样的小正我都喜欢~”

入江挖了勺巴菲堵住了糖精的嘴。

没过多久，铃兰的电话就打了过来，屏幕上的女孩子一头水蓝色的头发剪得短短的，她已经身处黄昏的阳光中，火红的云霞正挂在她身后悉尼歌剧院的白色瓦顶上。

“入江听说你失忆了？！”

“啊，算是吧……”

入江把魔方放一边，怎么感觉铃兰把他失忆说得像是失了智一样？

夕阳中的女孩一手插着腰，一边拿手指戳着屏幕就像是戳在入江的脸上，“你一定又干了什么蠢事！真是的，不要总是让白兰担心啊！”

“好啦，铃兰酱，小正又不是故意的。”

白兰放下手中的巴菲说，被紧紧地搂着的入江马上看到女孩嘟起了嘴，非常不赞同的模样。

“你不要老是护着他啦，”纤细的手指又一个劲地往屏幕上戳，铃兰气鼓鼓的，“我不管！入江！我比赛的时候你一定要看直播！为我的夺冠献上欢呼！”

然后视频通信就被挂断了，被狠狠地一通狂轰滥炸后的入江求助地望向白兰，弱弱地问：“……什么比赛？”

“游泳的世锦赛，到时候我会提醒小正的，放心~”

直到现在脑海里还是除了人名净是空白，入江窝在白兰怀里，扣着对方的手指，“我果然忘记了很多重要的事。”

白兰搂着人在那慢悠悠地晃着，紧扣在一起的手指上落了一道金色的阳光，那些浮动的光点映在浅紫的眼眸中，白兰语调低缓，语气出奇的柔和。

“没关系，我和小正还有很长很长的未来。”


	5. 09-10

09

清晨的阳光淡淡地洒在门外的三人身上，莫名温馨和谐的画面让入江脑内百转千回。

西装革履的桔梗今天没有化妆呢，便装的石榴看起来有些憔悴，身上还带着点医院消毒水的味道，他怀里的小婴儿有着一头毛绒绒红发，小小的身体缩成一团，正睡得香甜，是正常的人类幼崽呢。

桔梗和石榴貌似，大概，还像也挺般配的，不是吗？

“入江大人，您只是失忆了，”桔梗轻咳一声以作提醒，“我和石榴碰巧遇上，顺道一起过来而已，并不是您想的那样。”

啊……入江觉得此刻的空气都凝结了几秒。

“你们在说什么啊？”

面对石榴一脸莫名其妙的提问，入江尴尬地移开了视线。

“你们今天来是？”

“我是来找白兰大人的，”桔梗提了提手中的公文包，往屋里看了眼，叫住了想要退回书房的白兰，“要不是您不管不顾地丢下了那么多工作，我也不想来找您啊。”

礼貌地问候过入江，桔梗边说着“今天请您务必签完这些文件”，一边轻车熟路地走进了书房，此时的石榴还站在门外。

“我就不进去了，今天只是来报个平安。”

石榴把怀里抱着的小孩给入江看，本来还睡着的孩子睁开了水汪汪的眼睛，是石榴的红色。

“前些天生病住院害大家担心了，但这小子的生命力顽强着呢，今天已经痊愈了。”

石榴用手揉了把小孩毛绒绒的脑袋，孩子白嫩嫩的小手向入江的方向伸着，嘴里咿咿呀呀地吐着泡泡。

“啊……呀，一……啊，一、一……啊……”

“是在叫我吗？”

受宠若惊的入江这样问着，尝试般地把手伸了过去，手指立刻就被一只小小的手握住了，小小的孩子在父亲怀里乐呵呵地笑了起来。 

“嘛，总之，”石榴挠着脑袋，像是在组织着语言，“就像桔梗说的，这小子能有白兰大人和你一起，守望着他的成长，是他最大的幸运。”

“这孩子一定能茁壮成长的，”入江由衷地说，他注视着孩子那双石榴红的眼睛，“愿你一生平安，喜乐。”

石榴果然是报了声平安就走了，之后入江给被埋进文件堆里的白兰投喂了一大袋棉花糖，在他还嚼着嘴里被强行塞的软绵绵的糖果时，斯帕纳发来了通话请求。

窝在书房一角的沙发上，入江一边摆弄着仍旧没能解开的纯白魔方，一边接通了视频。

金发的青年嘴里含着棒棒糖，正陷在一堆乱中有序的线缆中。

“斯帕纳你这是什么情况？”

“正一能记得的果然只是名字了吗？”

镜头慢慢拉远，从仅仅能看到斯帕纳周围的线缆，到能看清他身边闪烁着蓝光的设备，入江几乎从沙发上蹦了起来，盯着那些流动的蓝光头皮一阵发麻。

“这几个月我们一直在做的终端处理器，目前遇到了点问题。”

“我去！啊啊啊，不是，我是说我马上过去！”

“小正——！！！”

文件堆中的白兰发出了尖叫，入江被突然冲过来的人吓得差点从沙发上掉下来，一双手臂紧紧地把他楼在怀中，白色的发丝扫在颈间，那双像是在星河中浸润过的紫色眼眸由下而上地望了过来。

“小正，你怎么能把我丢在文件堆了独自离去！”白兰在面对入江时有多可怜，转向屏幕中的斯帕纳时就有多恶狠狠，“斯帕纳别想用那东西勾引小正，他还在休病假！”

“这占有欲都快要溢出屏幕了，”这样说着的斯帕纳却是一副见怪不怪的样子，换了根棒棒糖塞进嘴里，“就这样，正一快点好起来吧。”

然后通信就被白兰掐断了，桔梗靠在办公桌旁晃了晃手中的文件，入江揉了揉埋在自己颈间的白色脑袋，果断地把他推回去看文件。

窝回沙发上继续研究着魔方，几个面都是纯粹的白色是要怎样才算解开啊？他总觉得里面藏了什么秘密，不过上天似乎不愿意让他研究这个潘多拉魔盒。

“正一君，好久不见。”

立于阳光之中的青年一身黑色西服，显得整个人尤为挺拔，而那双棕色眼眸中的温和笑意使他看起来又不会过于凌厉。

“不带守护者就来了，沢田君还真自信呐。”

白兰又一次罢工了，如果对斯帕纳时还是玩闹性质，这时面对来访的沢田纲吉，那敌意可以说是不加掩饰的。

“白兰，不用那么紧张，我今天来主要是想谈谈之前提到的项目。”

似乎对这种情况早有预料，沢田纲吉应对得十分从容。

“我家做的是正经生意，没兴趣帮彭格列洗钱。”

“是洗白。”

在一旁听得一脸懵的入江十分想退出战场，却被白兰从身后搂住，对方说话时的气息洒在耳畔，让他不禁红了耳尖，而白兰还得寸进尺地往他的耳朵里吹了口气。

不出所料地被入江羞恼地挣开后，白兰往嘴里扔了颗棉花糖，“沢田君，以彭格列的体量，可不是你想洗白就能洗白的呐，我为什么要趟这浑水？”

“白兰，多一个朋友总比多个敌人好吧？”

白兰捏着一颗棉花糖沉默着，入江都要担心他会不会把那颗糖果揉烂了。

“好吧，具体事项之后你们先跟小桔梗谈吧。”

把手中的棉花糖仍回袋子里，白兰转身又搂过入江就要往屋里走，发现沢田纲吉还站在门外时，脸上便摆出了很不客气的表情。

“沢田君怎么还不走？”

看起来心情很不错的棕发青年看了看腕表，脸上带着笑，棕色的眼眸中透着希冀的光点，“这都快中午了，我不能留下吃个午饭吗？”

“梦话就留在梦里说吧，沢田君。”

白兰赶人就像是在赶什么病菌，而沢田纲吉却完全不介意，侧过身体伸长着脑袋对被白兰挡住的入江露出纯然的笑。

“正一君，下次见。”

入江望着干净利落地把门关上的白兰，“纲吉君，感觉不太一样？”

“兔子急了也是会咬人的呐。”

白兰说得很是无所谓，但入江感觉书房中的桔梗散发出的怨念就要化作实质了。

“所以白兰大人，您就这样给我增加了工作吗？！”

10

白兰处理完桔梗带来的文件已经是下午了，入江还是没能解开那个魔方。

“小正，我再也不要看文件了，这分明就是对我心灵的摧残！”

整个人摊在沙发上，把脑袋埋在入江怀里的白兰恹恹的，以实力表演着被过度压榨劳动力后的惨状，入江无言地拍了拍那颗发梢都垂下了的脑袋。

“入江大人，在工作上请不要对白兰大人纵容，”作为真正被时刻压榨着劳动力的人，桔梗收拾着文件道，“他绝对是在借题发挥。”

“小桔梗，你是魔鬼吗？！”脑袋枕在入江腿上，双手搂在入江腰上的白兰发出了控诉。

“好啦，白兰大人，”入江揉着那些白色的发丝，“不要再颠倒黑白了。”

结果躺腿上的人就好像受到了十分严重的打击，还真的开始委屈了起来，“什么嘛，小正是这样看我的吗？呜，好难过……”

入江眼角抽搐了一下，这个人，这个人，是这样喜欢撒娇的类型吗？！

而整理好文件的桔梗对于这种场面是一副早已司空见惯的模样，他提着公文包站在门口，午后的阳光落在他身上，西装革履的青年结束了工作一身轻松。

“那么我就先告辞了，入江大人，下次也请您继续督促白兰大人工作。”

桔梗离开后，白兰才转过脑袋，纯白的发丝凌乱地散着，他委屈巴巴地鼓着脸，浅紫色的眸子中写满了“你居然不来哄我”的控告。

入江拿手指轻戳着那鼓鼓的脸颊，柔软的触感依旧让他觉得很是神奇，鬼使神差地就笑出了声，“白兰大人，你的人设怎么变得奇奇怪怪的？”

“哦豁，小正不喜欢？”白兰勾着入江的手指，“难道还是霸道总裁比较好？”

手腕突然被扣住，一股不容抗拒的力道把入江拉下来，带着棉花糖甜腻的气息呼地一下洒在脸上。

“嘶——！”

“好痛——！”

下一刻两人都捂住了自己受到暴击的鼻梁，入江的眼镜还歪在了一边，要掉不掉。

“白兰大人，心血来潮前请先考虑下可行性！”入江摘下眼镜，眼眶红了一圈，可能真的撞得有些狠，碧绿的眸子不可控制地泛着些泪花。

“这是熟练度有所欠缺，小正我们来多加练习。”

白兰带着鼻梁上撞出来的红痕，在入江模糊的视线中靠近，轻柔的吻落在那双碧绿的眼眸下。

此刻有风掠过落地窗前的白纱，飞扬的轻纱如同展开的羽翼，午后的阳光给房中铺上一层淡金，在浮动的光点中，纯白与赤橙的发丝勾缠在一起。

尤尼到来的时候，他们正靠在一起联机打游戏。

女孩湛蓝的眼眸宛如雨后晴空般澄清，小巧精致的脸上带着明丽的笑容，而金发的男人笔直地站在她身后，如同守护公主的骑士。

“尤尼酱，好久不见，”白兰很自然地同女孩打招呼，对上γ时也是笑眯眯的，“哦呀，骑士君的表情还是一如既往的凶残呐。”

没有像对待沢田纲吉那样门都不让进，白兰好好地招待了女孩和她的骑士。

他们坐在精心打理过的庭院中，品尝着尤尼带来的精致点心。

从几年前尤尼就开始了亲身探访世界的旅行，穿越江海，跨越山源，见证了无数故事的始末。

“即使存在着黑暗，但还有人向着光，向着未来，”尤尼望着被夕阳染红的天空，湛蓝的眸子中映着霞光，她带着温暖的笑容道，“下次也要在有光的未来相见。”

女孩在黄昏的霞辉中留下的话语还回荡在脑海中，入江拿着他怎么也解不开的纯白魔方，站在卧室中的照片墙前。

那是一面钉着许许多多照片的墙，每一张上都标着日期。

圣诞节五彩斑斓的小彩灯，白色情人节堆满棉花糖的蛋糕，复活节各色各样的彩蛋，仲夏夜璀璨浩渺的银河，万圣节挂满糖果的南瓜裙，还有某年某月某日，无名指上都戴着银戒的，十指相扣的手。

他盯着那张照片看了几秒，低头看向自己的左手，一枚银白的戒指正扣在无名指上。

入江在透过窗户的阳光下，凝视着紧紧地扣在自己左手无名指上的戒指，夕阳的余晖中，流光沿着素白表面上镌刻的纹样划过，它的存在感分明这样地强烈，可他却在这一刻才注意到它。

原来没有了记忆的自己早有预感，所以从不去思考那些分明存在的违和。

他望着那仍留有太阳余温的火红云霞，银戒上映着那点淡金色的光，在夕阳最后的光辉消失在天边时，他握紧了手中的纯白魔方。

可这是魔方吗？这是一个能转动的四方形，或者是个——

婚戒能点燃吗？在入江这样想着的时候，一撮小火苗从银白的戒指中冒了出来，然后被他毫不犹豫地朝手中纯白的四方形怼了过去。

一直被他误认为是魔方的匣子打开了，一枚金色的怀表落在入江的手中，金色的链子缠在他纤长的手指上，没有镌刻任何纹样的金色素面，怀表的时间已经停止了，它的指针永远定格在数字“Ⅶ”上。

入江在此刻听到了钟声，仿若从远古而来的洪钟，有什么在脑海中复苏了。

他在金色的笼子里望着少女碧绿的眼眸中不断落下的泪水，那沾染着血红的金色发丝垂在少女的额边，她用着天真而甜美的声音低吟。

于星辰的西方，献上背叛者的灵魂。

他又想到这里的每个人对自己说过的话，要照顾好自己，要遵守约定，要守护生命，要好起来，要有下一次。

下次也要在有光的未来相见。那个有着洞悉一切般清透眼眸的女孩在落日的霞光中说。

入江握着手中已经停止跳动的怀表，可好像没有下一次了。 

他终于意识到了一件事。

“我其实已经死了，白兰大人。”

他望向不知何时站在身旁的白兰，在越来越模糊的视线中，他看到了对方左手无名指上同样素白的银戒，积累在眼眶中的液体终于不受控制地落了下去，怎么也停不住。

“小正又在说胡话了。”

入江望着白兰那双浅紫色的眼睛，那里的光明明灭灭，如同在风中摇曳的烛火，却倔强着不肯熄灭。

可是，可是，这算什么？这是什么？这里的一切到底算什么？

墙上的一张张照片记录着的一幕幕，展示着的一幕幕，即使在他想起一切的此时此刻，也不存在于自己记忆中的一幕幕。

“小正要否定我吗？”

分明只是一句极轻的话语，可落在心间却让入江的呼吸一窒，莫名的觉得委屈。

这次我也不想的啊，我也不想就那样死掉，我也不想那些一幕幕全是虚妄的梦，我也不想就这样结束。

我明明想要挣扎着活着。

“可我就是死掉了啊。”

“胡说！小正分明还好好地存在在这里。”

这样说着的白兰好像比他还要委屈，像是被冰冷的海水浸染过的眼睛中，那点光几乎要熄灭。

如果这不是他的梦境，入江几乎要惊异于白兰的表现，眼前的这个人不会吝啬于表达自己的感情，还会把真实的情绪明晃晃地写在脸上，高兴的时候会露出纯粹的笑容，生气的时候眼神会变得很凶，无聊的时候会没精打采得连头发丝都要巴拉下来，闹别扭生闷气的时候会怨念满满地要人哄。

此刻的白兰就像是被抢走了最喜欢的糖果的孩子，从来都是装可怜的人，现在真的可怜得要死。

可白兰真的会为入江正一的死亡而这样难过吗？

明明我就像你所说的，总是在否定你，无法真正理解你，无法接受你，又无法动摇你，只能任由轰天的火焰湮灭你，却又在重置后的世界里期待着未来的可能。

他看到从那瑰丽的浅紫色宝石中不断落下的水珠，那些纤长的浅白眼睫上缀着湿漉漉的光点，只觉得这具身体的心脏快要揪成一团，说了残忍的话的自己简直像个大恶人。 

而在逐渐被夜色笼罩的世界中，那个人就像个小孩一样，可怜兮兮的，委屈巴巴的，却十分执拗地说着。

“为什么恶龙先生就不能拥有happy ending呢？”

“我不要，我明明那么努力了。”

“小正不要死。”


	6. 11-12

11

于巨大而繁复的炼成阵中央，星辰之下，星芒之中，少女为她的神明献上象征大海的指环。

“好久不见，罗琳酱。”白兰揉着少女金色的头发，那些发丝上的鲜红血迹染在他的指尖。

“欢迎回来，神明大人。”

罗琳展露出了柔软的笑容，泪珠顺着少女绯红的眼角流淌，在下落的过程中化作金沙般的碎光。

“真是努力的孩子，可是，就算你这样努力了，也改变不了哦，”白兰浅紫的眼眸映着那些纷飞的金光，“罗琳酱的梦永远不会再成为现实了。”

“我知道的，”捧着石板的少女轻笑，“我只是为了神明大人的所愿。”

“哦呀，可我的所愿是什么呢？”

“神明大人自己也不知道吗？”

“不知道哦，罗琳酱知道吗？”

“其实我也不知道呢，”于星芒中消散的少女低低的笑着，碧绿的眼眸中溢满金色的流光，“但至少不会是囚笼吧。”

罗琳金色的发丝散做了飞舞的金芒，少女消散中星辰之下，然而，星芒之中，炼成阵仍在散发着诡秘的光芒。

“虚影，说出你真正的目的吧。”

从阴影中走出的是一个有着棕色头发的少年，棕色的眼睛中映着炼成阵瑰丽的光，“哎呀，我可不是什么虚影，我是真实存在着的，诺兰德家族的雾之守护者，卡尔·斯弗罗尼。”

“那么卡尔君，费尽心机的你想从我这里得到什么呢？”

“这可说来话长。”

卡尔点燃了指环，给自己幻化出了一把椅子，少年悠然地坐在上面，一双大大的棕色眼睛望着立于炼成阵诡秘光芒中的白兰，他伸出手透过穹顶指向远处的塔楼。

“于星辰的西方，献上背叛者的灵魂，”少年轻声念道，他对着星辰下已经消散的少女的神明发问，“您知道灵魂该怎么献祭吗？”

“这就是你的目的？”

“不不不，”卡尔连忙摇头，“您可别露出这样可怕的表情，入江正一的死亡怎么会是我的目的呢？”

“这只是计划的一部分，”少年起身，走近了几步，低低地，像是怕有被人窃听到一般，小小声地说，“您知道N指环吗？就是那个，诺兰德家族首领代代相传的那个，很神秘的那个指环，传言它能让死者复生哦。”

“如果我没记错的话，这个世界的N指环早已在四年前随着文森特·诺兰德的死亡消失了。”

“您说得没错，是‘这个世界’，”卡尔棕色的眼睛泛着光，“您曾经把另一个世界的自己带到这个世界。”

“你想让我把另一个世界的N指环拿过来。”

“对对对，”卡尔连连点头，“这样我可以得到N指环，您可以用N指环复活入江正一，一举两得呢！”

棕发少年仍在开心地算计着，白兰立于炼成阵的光芒之中，指间的玛雷指环燃起橙色的火焰，“卡尔君，可我为什么要复活小正？他不是背叛者吗？”

“唉？您不想复活他吗？那您又为什么来到这里？”卡尔歪着脑袋，棕色的眼睛瞪得大大的，一脸疑惑的模样，“这里可是明摆着有陷阱给您准备着啊。”

少年叹了口气坐回自己的椅子上，他撑着脑袋晃荡着腿，“嘛，就算您不想复活入江正一，但也请您把N指环带给我，权当我帮您解开玛雷指环封印的奖赏。毕竟，”少年笑得灿烂，“您也知道，现在您一时半会也出不了这个结界。”

“传言中可只有诺兰德家族的血脉才能使用N指环的力量，”大空玛雷指环燃着火焰，手掌按在结界上的白兰悠悠的说道，“所谓的复活，也只是以命换命吧？”

“果然不愧是共享所有平行世界自我意识的人物，您知道的可真多，”少年棕色的双眸中映着炼成阵诡丽的光芒，“那想必您也清楚，本人多少能从中周旋一些，您也不是太吃亏，毕竟死物总比活人好‘搬运’，不是麽？”

在少年如同伊甸园的蛇般吐息的时候，古堡中响起了钟声，如同穿越了遥远时空从远古而来的钟声，一下一下回荡在林间，一下一下与苍穹共鸣，月光笼罩中的塔楼有耀眼的虹光浮现。

少年猛然抬头定定地望着那光芒，棕色的眼睛中是震惊，是难以置信，是突然如愿以偿的狂喜！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！这个世界果然充满了惊喜！”

伴着钟声，少年发出单纯的，喜悦的欢笑，棕色的眼眸中映着塔楼的虹光。

“这是多么令人怀念的光景啊，”卡尔看向立于星芒中，望着塔楼的白兰，“看来有人替您做出了选择。”

满心欢喜的少年化作一阵青雾消失，星辰之下，白兰单手擦掉嘴唇边滑落的血红，手掌仍旧按在结界上，指间燃烧着的火焰更为盛大了起来。

终于，结界破碎成金色的沙粒，飘落在纯白的发丝上，炼成阵的诡秘光芒消散了，鲜红的血喷溅在地上，闷声的低咳在重新被幽暗笼罩的大厅中回荡。

白兰稳住踉跄的身体，随意地抓着染了血红的玛雷指环塞进兜里，望向泛着虹光的塔楼，眼眸中的紫变得幽深，宛若有幽冥暗火在燃烧，凶戾得如同被偷了宝物的恶龙。

此时在阿尔法家族的监控室里，大多监控画面上都已是一片花白，通过所剩不多的，能正常显示的监控屏幕，罗杰也看到了塔楼的虹光，那是他曾见识过的景色。

在六年前的罗马，诺兰德家族的前首领，塞缪尔·诺兰德半跪于如血的夕阳下，怀抱着赤红长发的女人。

泪流满面的男人牵起女人垂在血泊中的左手，缓缓地把一枚戒指推进女人纤细的无名指，银白的金属是一条有着血红眼睛，衔着自己尾巴的蛇。

在女人的手背上以鲜血画出圆与五芒星，同样在男人左手无名指上的素白戒指浮出血红的蛇，它衔着自己的尾巴，而耀目的虹光就于此刻泛起。

那是让罗杰永生难忘的光景，在虹光中原本死去的女人睁开了绯红的双眼。

罗杰通过监控看着此时塔楼的虹光，被震撼了的红发男人却突然升起了许多疑惑。

N指环找回来了？真要复活入江正一？不是只有诺兰德的血脉才能使用N指环吗？

但是这时，监控画面突然中断，在另一个屏幕中，罗杰看到了彭格列岚守的身影。

“彭格列的人果然还是来了，可不能让他碍了事啊。”

叼上一根烟，红发男人扛着机枪踹开了监控室的门。

12

六道骸是在炼成阵完成的前一秒来到塔楼中的，但当看到那金色的光芒中，垂着脑袋像是睡着了一般的入江正一时，他知道自己还是晚了一步。

殷红的血从金色的笼子中蜿蜒到脚下，六道骸带着皮质手套的手放到笼子上，金色的笼子化作青雾散去，倒在怀中的身体已经没有了心跳，那垂下的手中还虚虚握着一块金色的怀表。

“你也来晚了。”

六道骸异色的眼看向塔楼的入口，从阴影中走出的是一个黑发的青年，他有着一双绯红的眼睛，怔怔地注视着六道骸怀中已经没有了呼吸的人。

“我来到这个世界，不是为了再次看到这样的你啊。”

青年喃喃着向前走出，却在还有三步的时候，被六道骸化出的三叉戟抵住了喉咙。

“再往前一步我可不保证会不会失手刺穿你的喉咙，”六道骸异色的眼中数字在跳动，“你到底是谁？”

青年站在原地，但视线并没有从入江身上移开，他说话的声音没有起伏，“文森特，或者说文森特·诺兰德你会更好理解？”

“你觉得说自己是个四年前就已死的人，我能更好理解？”

“这个世界的文森特·诺兰德的确在四年前就已经死了，可我不是，”青年终于把目光移到了六道骸身上，绯红的眼睛注视那双异色的眼眸，“我不是这个世界的文森特·诺兰德，我来自另一个世界。”

“Kufufu~平行世界说穿越就穿越？”六道骸手中的三叉戟往前怼的几分。

青年没有动，注视着六道骸的绯红眼眸中神色淡淡，“或许是心诚则灵吧，也不是第一次了。”

“你为入江而来？”

“显而易见。”

“可现在他已经死了。”

“我能让他活。”

在炼成阵的金色光芒中，六道骸审视在眼前的青年，那双绯红的眼睛中是空无一物的空洞，怀中的入江连淌出来的血都凉了，既然人已经死了，难道还能再死一次不成？

“你怎么让他活？”六道骸手中的三叉戟化作青雾，异色的眼中兴趣盎然。

“诺兰德家族首领代代相传的信物。”

饶有趣味地看着青年小心翼翼地擦去沾在入江脸上的血迹，六道骸没有半分犹豫地把人交到对方手上，“它能让死者复活的传言是真的？”

“算是吧。”

六道骸算是看出来了，这人现在半点都没有想要搭理自己的意思。

好吧，六道骸站到一边去，看着青年把擦干净血迹的怀表放回入江的口袋，又从一只玄色的匣子中拿出一枚银白的指环，那是一条衔着自己尾巴的蛇，就如同诺兰德家族的家徽，那条银蛇的眼睛是血的红色。

衔尾蛇样式的指环被戴在入江左手无名指上，这果然也是诺兰德家族首领的婚戒吗？六道骸像是想到了什么十分有趣的事，异色的眼中闪着玩味的光。

以鲜血在入江手背上画出圆和五芒星，青年解开缠在自己左手无名指上素白银戒的锁链，血红的衔尾蛇在银戒上浮现，然后他扣住了入江已经有些冰凉的手。

“明明也有人在等你啊。”

在古堡中突然响起的钟声下，六道骸听到青年犹如叹息般的低语，他无法理解其中的含义，不过，紧随而来的耀眼虹光很快就吸引了他的注意。

这就是N指环的力量吗？

六道骸看到，处在夺目的虹光中搂着入江的青年望了过来，那双绯红的眼眸中不再是空洞，那里缀满了光，如同映着银河。

“他来了。”

的确有人来了，伴着钟声与欢喜的笑声，连轨迹都带着喜悦的青雾袭来，六道骸堪堪挡住那有着棕色头发的少年。

“Kufufu~你就是那个幻术师？诺兰德的雾守。”

被挡住振退几米的少年却只紧紧地盯着那虹光，更大的笑容在脸上绽开，“果然啊，果然是你，能三番两次地做出这种事的果然是你啊，文斯！”

耀眼的虹光慢慢消散，六道骸注意到入江带着指环的手指轻轻地动了动，而绯眸青年的手中化出了一把漆黑的镰刀。

“又是那样的眼神，”卡尔呲呲地笑着，指间的燃起盛大的青色火焰，“不过我还是要感谢你把N指环带了过来，现在请把它还给我吧。”

“当我不存在？”六道骸握着三叉戟，异色的眼睛泛着诡秘的光。

“这可是诺兰德的家务事，彭格列的雾守。”

“毕竟他怀里的是彭格列的技术顾问，置之不理的话彭格列生气起来可一点都不温和。”

六道骸的指环也燃起了火焰，在战斗一触即发的当下，爆炸声突然接连不断地响起，紧随在高温火焰之后的是半边塔楼的轰然倒下，凌冽的风呼啸着席卷，一个扛着机枪的红发男人砸了过来，六道骸避开的同时，看到彭格列的岚守携着火炮腾空而来。

之后是一阵火焰翻涌，轰炸连连的混乱场面，因此，在白兰到来的时候，六道骸只能立于废墟中遗憾地对他说：“你来晚了。”

除了大空之外的其他几枚玛雷指环，像是垃圾一样被扔到了脚边，沾满了血迹与尘土，六道骸“Kufufu~”地笑了起来。

“真是相当精彩的表情。”

这场发生在阿尔法家族的事件落下了帷幕，彭格列找回了失窃的玛雷指环和失踪的白兰，但是技术顾问还是被拐走了。

“骸，你要负起责任来。”

听到彭格列首领的话，六道骸险些怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。

“彭格列，入江已经被复活了，而且就我看来，那个文森特并不会对入江怎么样。”

“可你也说了，诺兰德家族的目的是N指环，”年轻的彭格列首领注视着自家雾守，“如今N指环在正一身上。”

“那又如何？”六道骸的指间燃起青色，随时准备雾化的样子。

“正一现在随时都会有危险，”彭格列大空棕色眼眸中映着那点青光，语气温和又笃定，“而且，骸，你很闲不是吗？”

在六道骸思考着要不要就这样化雾走掉的时候，作为这次事件的始作俑者，诺兰德家族的古堡中，听着汇报的黑发青年睁开了双眼，绯红的眼眸透着光。

“想不到你居然还能给我带来惊喜，文斯。”


	7. 13-14

13

首先映入眼帘的是一棵繁茂的大树，而后是各种不知名的小花，除了风拂动树叶的沙沙声，还有隐隐约约的鸟语虫鸣，隐藏在乱石与草堆下的是破碎的石阶，沿着阶梯而下，就如同到了另一个世界，一束束光线从爬着藤蔓与青苔的树根中照拂在草地上。

躺在淡淡光线下的黑发少年，枕着双臂沉沉地睡着，有白色的蝴蝶从光中飞下来，落在少年的鼻尖上，蝶翼轻轻地扇动着。

阿嚏——！

蝴蝶惊飞了，少年揉着鼻尖睁开了眼睛，那是一双绯红色的眼睛，在浮动的光芒中如同含了光的宝石。

一块小石子从上方滚到了少年的脚边。

“文斯，你果然在这里，”又一个少年从透着苍蓝天空的石阶入口探出脑袋，同样是黑色的头发，在风中飞扬的发尾带着卷曲，那双相似的绯红眼眸望了过来，“母亲在找你。”

刚睡醒的少年还是一副迷茫地样子，缓了半饷才从草地上爬起来。

两名少年在古老的城堡中穿梭，踏上横跨于空中的廊桥，穿过一根根雕刻着繁复图案的石柱，阳光亲吻着他们柔软的发丝，风放肆地抚过他们扬起的衣摆。

在一间沐浴着阳光的房间中，女子赤红的长发编成长长的麻花辫垂在胸前。风扬起露台上的白纱，她绯红的眼眸中带着柔和的光，左手轻柔的抚着自己隆起的腹部，纤细的无名指上绕着一枚银白地戒指，那是衔尾的红眸银蛇。

“过来吧，跟妹妹打声招呼。”

少年们把手轻轻地放到母亲圆圆的肚子上，温暖的阳光洒了下来。

“杰西娅要乖乖的哦。”

“哥哥期待着和杰西娅的见面哦。”

温馨的画面没有持续多久，爆炸的轰鸣声，火焰的焚烧声和婴儿虚弱的啼哭声。少年们白皙的脸颊染上了鲜血，女子无力的左手垂下，银白的戒指滑落在鲜红的血泊中，黑发的男人在烈风中痛哭，手中漆黑的镰刀染上无数血迹。

少年们失去了母亲，丈夫失去了妻子，方降生的婴孩在血01 与火中啼哭。

而后画面一转，有着一头漆黑长发的女孩抱着鲜红的玫瑰在古堡中奔跑，艳红的花瓣从高高的廊桥上纷飞而下，在粼粼的湖水中飘荡。

徘徊于漫长时光的亡灵睁开了双眼，映着苍茫天空与古老廊桥的湖水涌起波澜，拖着女孩小小的身子沉入湖底。

亡灵笑得猖狂而疯癫，血红的石头深埋在心口，绯眸的青年搂着女孩立于炼成阵中央，那炼成阵的纹样是条衔着自己尾巴的红蛇，巨大汹涌的能量在此刻爆发。

然后，入江看到了自己。

“我还以为是彗星砸下来了呢。”

计时器上显示的日期是还未到来的夏天。

绵绵不绝的蝉鸣，与穿堂而过的风，与挂着纯白纸签的银铃。

“还有人在等你回去吧？”

染血的金色怀表，指针永远地定格在数字“Ⅶ”上。

“难道没有人等你吗？”

“有的，”苍绿的眼眸如同深潭水泽映着碧蓝的天空，“可是我回不去了。”

血一滴滴地滴落，在金色的怀表上。

青年带着时间定格的怀表回到了血光冲天的炼成阵中，搂着昏睡的女孩击退了癫狂的亡灵。

在最后的最后，在流转于人间的亡灵终于消散的最后，在所有的因果宿命都终结了的最后，满身是伤的青年握住沾着鲜红的指环与怀表，想起了四年前的七天，于是他许下了愿望。

然后，他听到了，在凌晨时分，淅淅沥沥的雨声。

一阵阵风吹拂着白色的纱帘，白色的蝴蝶穿过那层薄薄的轻纱，飞进被洒着一层淡淡阳光的房间，最后停在入江正一伸出的手指上。

蝶翼在春日轻柔的阳光下缓缓扇动，入江的指尖动了下，蝴蝶惊飞了，他躺在床上静静地看着它飞出了窗台，他看到自己左手无名指上银白的指环，被锁链缠绕的银蛇衔着自己的尾巴，血红的眼睛在浮光中泛出点点碎光。

微风带来了缕缕花香，入江听到女孩轻声哼着婉转悠扬的曲调。

他从床上爬起来，缓缓地走出房间，温暖的春阳洒下柔和的光，他在这光中看到映在河水中已成黛青色的群山，跨越河水连接两岸的古老石桥，柔风中垂下千万丝绦的杨柳。

女孩坐在青柳下的石板凳上，套着靛蓝布鞋的脚晃晃荡荡地踏着光，而坐在她身旁的青年，黑发染着斑驳的树影，他修长的手指握着女孩长长的头发，慢慢地编出好看的麻花辫。

似有所感一般，于春阳下的兄妹同时回眸望了过来，两双同样有着绯红颜色的眼眸中，缀着璀璨的光。

“早上好！正一哥哥。”

女孩朝他招手，入江微笑着走过去。

“早上好，杰西娅，”他抬手揉了揉女孩的脑袋，对上一旁青年红宝石般的眼睛，“早上好，文斯。”

14

春日的雨绵绵地飘下，青瓦与白墙，翠柳与黄鹂，都被这一片烟雨轻拥着，化作一幅淡雅的水墨，而那些在细雨中飘荡的红色灯笼，则给这幅画添上了一抹浓艳的色彩。

在这幅烟雨空蒙的画中，垂柳之下还坐着一个人，他的头发是纯粹的白，乱翘的发梢缀着水珠，他的眼眸是瑰丽的紫，如同清透的宝石般照映着烟雨。

他已经在柳树下坐了很久了，婀娜的垂柳轻抚在他肩头，许多来往的行人为他驻足，有不少大胆的女孩已经上前搭话了。

“我在为寻找被偷走的宝物而旅行哦。”

浪漫的说辞让女孩们发出低低的赞叹，可还没有哪个女孩能如愿得到那串数字。

俊美的青年只是以食指抵在唇瓣上，轻眨一下眼睛，露出优雅又调皮的笑。

——这是秘密呦♪

绵绵的春雨依旧悠悠地飘落，白兰坐在石凳上晃荡着两条长腿，昂头望着那片摇曳的柳枝中露出的小小天空，浅紫的眼睛映着青绿与碧蓝，有细细的雨丝飘落，缀在了眼睫上。

好想吃棉花糖啊。

在白兰后悔没多带几包棉花糖的时候，一抹浓烈的红映入了青蓝交织的浅紫中。

烟雨迷蒙的春日，青绿的柳树下，蓝衣红裙的女孩用绛红的纸伞遮住了飘落在那纯白发梢上的雨丝。

她长长的黑发编成两股麻花辫，红绳在发尾系出蝴蝶结，精致的小脸上带着甜甜的笑，绯红的眼眸像是盛满了蜜糖。

“哥哥你真好看，送给你。”

女孩纤细的手腕上用红绳系着的银铃发出轻响，伸出的手中是一支缀着雨露的桃花。

“谢谢呐，杰西娅酱~”

白兰知道眼前黑发绯眸的女孩是谁。

三个多月前阿尔法家族的事件之后，彭格列虽然清楚诺兰德家族是其背后推手，但掌握着神秘炼金术的诺兰德家族并是不说动就能动的。两个在意大利盘踞了百年之久的古老家族，于航行在地中海的一艘游轮上进行了三天两夜的谈判。

最终，彭格列接手了诺兰德家族的一条军火线，而诺兰德得到彭格列“不再插手其家族事务”的承诺。

呵，“家族事务”？白兰冷笑，把拷着双腕的手铐砸在彭格列首领的办公桌上，对上那双棕色的眼睛。

“既然小正已经不是彭格列的人了，那我要对小正做什么，都和彭格列无关了吧，纲吉君？”

于是，在与沢田纲吉交换条件后，白兰的行动不再受彭格列限制。

而在这一系列事件中，还有一个小插曲，那就是诺兰德首领的妹妹，杰西娅·诺兰德的失踪。

“Kufufu~欧文·诺兰德的妹妹也是你拐走的吧，诺兰德的亡灵先生？”

该说自己运气不错吗？六道骸心想，根据彭格列和诺兰德的谈判结果，事件的后续也就与自己无关了，现如今他只是碰巧走进一家平平无奇的小旅店，就撞见了被诺兰德家族全世界搜寻的人，这可真是孽缘啊。

“‘亡灵’这个称呼我可不接受，再说，杰西娅也是我的妹妹。”

文森特把入江挡在身后，绯红的眼中满是警惕。

“不用这么紧张，彭格列已经给出承诺，不再插手你们诺兰德的‘家务事’，”六道骸说得意味深长，偏过头打量着大半个身体都被文森特挡住的人，“入江，从轮回的尽头归来的感觉如何？”

带着安抚地拍了拍文森特的肩膀，入江苦笑着对上六道骸满是兴味的眼神，“很抱歉给你们添了这么多麻烦，纲吉君现在还好吗？”

“手上多了条军火线，正忙着打理呢。”

从六道骸的“直言不讳”中，文森特敏锐地捕捉到了其中的信息点，“彭格列就被一条军火线给打发了？”

“彭格列倒是想要你家的矿，可你哥舍不得，”六道骸气定神闲地给自己倒了杯茶，看了眼入江左手无名指上缠着锁链的银戒，“所以彭格列只能把凶兽放出来了。”

“凶兽？”入江总觉得六道骸的话中别有深意。

“Kufufu~一只丢了宝物的凶兽。”

悬于檐上的铜铃在春日的轻风细雨中发出低鸣，入江握紧了手中的茶杯。

“哥哥，我回来了——”

是女孩活力满满的呼声，远远地传来。

“是杰西娅，”入江站起身，差点带到了椅子，他望着门外蒙蒙的细雨，“我去接她。”

挂在门沿上的木质风铃奏出一段短歌，六道骸注意到那双映着门外烟雨的绯红眼眸。

“传言N指环的复活只是以命换命？”六道骸把手中杯子的茶水倒进另一只杯子中，清浅的水面泛着一圈圈涟漪，异色的眼眸中满是笃定，“你是喜欢入江正一的吧。”

文森特这才把目光转向了六道骸，他眨了下眼睛，似是对那双异色眼瞳中的笃定不解，更是对这突如其来的话语不解，他歪着脑袋重复道：“喜欢？”

六道骸看着文森特从满脸茫然，到呆愣着眼神飘忽，最后一手捂着通红的脸，那绯红的眼眸从指缝中望过来，声音几乎都在打颤，“……你，你们是不是误会了什么……？”

六道骸盯着文森特左手无名指上的银戒。

“呼……”文森特叹了口气，“不是那样的，而且，正一他有喜欢的人。”

有着绯红眼眸的青年望向门外，那绵绵的春雨不知在什么时候已经停歇，天空此刻泛着明净的蓝，淡金色的阳光倾洒而下，垂柳挂上了莹莹的光，如同披着金纱的少女，在柔风中舒展着腰肢，清澈的河水映着她曼妙的身姿。  
入江听到女孩轻哼着的小调，他踏上拱桥的石阶，被春雨润洗过的青石板在阳光下泛着金光，他听到女孩挂在手腕上的银铃发出的轻响，叮叮当，叮叮当。

他看到绛红的纸伞，在碧蓝的晴空下是那样的艳丽，他看到女孩高高挥起的手，用红绳系在腕上的银铃晃荡着，那支桃花上点缀的碎光晶莹璀璨。

他必须承认了，自己一直抱着对过去的回忆，期待着未来的可能。

无数种可能，造就无数个世界，在无数个世界中，他一直期待着这种可能。

晴空之下的人有着一头纯白的发，乱翘的发梢上还缀着点点水光，那双浅紫的眼眸如同瑰丽的宝石，他尾音轻扬一如当年，而他的脸上是纯然的笑。

“好久不见，小正~♪”


	8. 15-16

15

晴空下的明媚阳光照拂着万物，杨柳在清风中飘荡，垂下的千万丝绦织出一片青葱的绿意，树梢上调皮的黄鹂上蹿下跳，小小的爪子扒住柳枝晃晃荡荡，泛着粼粼波光的河水映着青柳的婀娜，也映着石拱桥上绛红纸伞的明丽。

平平无奇的小旅店里，一枝桃花被精心地插在瓷瓶中，杰西娅坐在板凳上晃荡着双腿，和新认识的大哥哥着翻花绳，红绳在指间翻出各种花样，而她的亲哥哥正双手扒在木门上，悬在门檐下的风铃在他脑袋上奏着小曲，他那双绯红的眼睛则一瞬不瞬地注视着石桥上的动静。

“原来那就是正一喜欢的人吗？”

听到文森特的感叹时，六道骸刚把女孩手中的红绳翻成交织的网，分神看了眼扒在门边的青年，“Kufufu~你不是早就知道了吗？”

“我只知道有这么一个人，不知道具体是谁，”文森特仍旧注视着不远处的石桥，淡金色的阳光透过绛红的纸伞，把伞下的两人笼罩在一片清浅的赤金中，“而且，我原本的世界里没有正一……”

那个扒在门边的背影肉眼可见的满是沮丧，六道骸在杰西娅眼眸冒着星星的注视下又把红绳翻出了新花样，“那你怎么认识的入江？还为了他来到这个世界。”

“因为我曾经来到过这个世界，虽然只呆了七天，”文森特绯色的眼瞳映着门外的碧蓝与青绿，“在五年前，我来到了这个世界彗星回归的那个夏天，喧嚣不绝的蝉鸣与呼啸不止的夏风，正一就坐在挂着白色纸签的风铃下。”

“五年前？”六道骸挑着红绳的手指顿了顿，“可据我所知，这个世界的入江，在一年前似乎都不认识你。”

“这个世界，那颗彗星在今年的七月才回归，”文森特低声说，“所以我的五年前，于正一而言，还未到来。”

女孩纤细的手指勾着红绳翻出一个五芒星，文森特扒着门，一直留意着桥上情况的他眉头轻皱，“怎么感觉他们怪怪的……难道这是所谓的近乡情怯？”

拆开红绳重新开始，细线在杰西娅的指间穿梭，六道骸悠悠地喝了口茶，“你眼里，他们是怎样的情况？”

在现今这个重置了的世界中，拥有与那一场“未来战”相关记忆的人寥寥无几，罗琳·阿尔法是世界法则下的漏网之鱼，诺兰德家族只是通过罗琳才知晓了那场被世界抹去的战役，知晓了白兰能用玛雷指环做到的事，从而找到了让N指环重新出现在这个世界的方法。

而白兰和入江的关系，就算是拥有“未来战”记忆的人，大多会认为他们是曾经的挚友相互算计反目成仇分道扬镳，这样难以善了的关系。对于如今那些没有那段记忆的人而言，入江是彭格列的技术顾问，白兰是被彭格列莫名禁足在孤岛的人。

而眼前的文森特·诺兰德来自另一个世界，那个世界却并不存在入江正一，大概率也没有白兰·杰索，他对于这两个人的认知明显与以上两者都不同。

明净的天空中日轮已慢慢西斜，石桥上的影子被缓缓拉长，交叠在青石板上。

文森特的脑袋靠在门框上，黑色的发丝蹭着棕褐色的木板，他琢磨着用词，说了个“久别重逢”，然后眨眨眼眼睛，有些不确定，小小声地又说了个“干柴烈火”。

“咳咳——”

六道骸差点被茶水呛到，他是真没想到信息的不对等会让认知产生这么大的差异，即使他自己也认为白兰和入江有点什么，但还不至于一见面就限制级，毕竟历史遗留问题还没解决不是吗？

身后的动静终于让目光一直紧锁石桥上的文森特回过了身，对于六道骸的表现很是不解的模样，“有什么不对吗？那七天里，正一每天都爱意满满地感叹自家对象的盛世美颜啊。”

几个月之后，入江就变成这样的属性了？六道骸远远地望向石桥，所以说这次白兰终于拿对攻略？

六道骸十指缠着红绳，拉开交织的网格，他的目光落在文森特左手无名指的银戒上，“你知道他们的关系，却还是把入江拐走了几个月。”

这是很明显的揶揄了，文森特愣了一下，眼神游移，几次开口想要说些什么却找不到合适的词汇，最终颓然地垂着肩膀。

或许，人类总会有那么点私心吧。

青年绯红的眼睛望向不远处的石桥，西沉的落日斜斜地挂在屋檐下，将天与云染成橘红色，铜铃被镀上一圈金红的边，河畔的垂柳披上了赤金的轻纱。

绛红的纸伞被白兰收了起来，他杵着伞，盯着夕阳中入江细密眼睫上的赤橙光点。

这眼镜还真碍事啊，各种意义上的。

白兰这边盯人盯得起劲，但被目光紧锁的入江就非常不自在了，终于忍不住扶了扶眼镜，稳住心跳道：“白兰大人，请不要一直盯着人看啊。”

“可是我有好久没见小正了，要补回来才行~”

白兰轻扬的尾调拖得长长的，日暮的霞辉落入那双浅紫色的眼眸中，如同清寒的宝石融了暖光。

入江扶着眼镜的手指顿了顿，黄昏的风吹起丝丝缕缕的橘红，无名指上缠着锁链的银戒染上夕阳的金红。

白兰早就注意到了那条扣在入江无名指上的银蛇，衔着尾巴的蛇有着血红的眼睛，确实让他觉得有被挑衅到。

他握住了入江的手指，发凉的指尖，手心还有些细汗，小正原来这么紧张啊，都僵住了。

“这就是大名鼎鼎的N指环吧，诺兰德家族首领代代相传的信物，”凝视着银蛇红色的眼睛，白兰以相当夸张的语气念道，一阵沉默后，他抬眸望向那双澄澈的眼睛，“小正不该被卷入这场局中，这是我的失误。”

被白兰握着的指尖不由地轻颤了一下，入江从那双融着霞光的眼睛中看到了自己，他本以为再也不会在这双眼睛中看到自己了。

“诺兰德想要的只是N指环和他们的小公主，连彭格列都不想再插手了，”衔尾蛇的红眼睛在夕阳中泛着诡秘的光，白兰握着入江柔软的指腹，“小正，缔结了契约的N指环也是可以摘下来，只要结契的其中一人死去。”

——只要杀死文森特·诺兰德。

所以有一个非常简单的方法，可以让小正立刻摆脱诺兰德的“家务事”，反正使用了N指环复生死者的人也活不久了，早一天死与晚一天死又有什么不同？

那么，为什么不这样做？白兰看着那双苍翠的眼睛，果不其然，从中看到了那些熟悉的，不认同。

“白兰大人，我们，一定要这样吗？”

入江垂下了眼睫，原本回暖了些的指尖再次变得冰凉。

太阳已经完全沉下去了，只剩下一缕缕余晖，落在那些被风吹得乱糟糟的橘红发梢上，白兰伸手理了理那些发丝，细细的橘红绕在指尖。

“小正为什么总是不肯让步呢？”

从前退一步就是底线的话，那么现在是因为什么？这次可与世界的存亡无关了。

“白兰大人，你不知道我为什么现在还能活着吗？”

那双苍翠的眼眸中浸着水光，白兰抚过入江泛红的眼角。

入江正一曾经死过一次，而现在还能活着的原因，他一清二楚，但不是所有的报恩都要以身相许，而且——

“小正，移情别恋的话我是不允许哦。”

“我才没有！”

话已经喊出来，入江才意识到不对，而白兰已经扣着他的手指，露出了笑容，“既然小正没变心的话，我是不会对小正的救命恩人做什么的~再说我也不想让诺兰德如愿以偿，所以这次，我和小正在同一个阵营呐~”

夕阳的最后一缕余晖也消失了，但一轮银白的满月已经升起，河畔的路灯接连点亮，连绵延伸，由灯光从家家户户的窗中透出来，星星点点。

16

小小的旅店内，绘着青竹的灯笼散发着暖黄的光，瓷瓶中的桃花是明艳的红，系在门檐上的木质风冷发出一阵轻响。

“哦呀~骸君也在这啊。”

白兰把绛红的纸伞放在门边的架子中，六道骸拆开手中细线的绳结，红色的细绳落在杰西娅的手心。

“Kufufu~你们就当没见过我，我也没见过你们。”

六道骸化作一阵青雾消散在橙黄的灯光中，彭格列的雾守就这样离开了。

“骸君跑得可真快，本来还想叙叙旧来着。”

白兰一脸的遗憾，他悠然地环视着小小的，却装饰得精致的旅店，有着一双绯红色眼睛的青年正站在木桌旁，对方那枚左手无名指上的银戒还真是刺眼啊，但白兰脸上仍旧保持着惯有的笑。

“这位就是文森特君吧，真是久仰大名~”

“幸会，杰索先生。”

噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦——站在一旁仰头望着两个大人的女孩，为这一会面献上了倾情配音。

入江碰碰女孩的肩膀，而杰西娅则回以他一个调皮的微笑，“正一哥哥没有看到刺啦刺啦的电光特效吗？”

被这样一说，入江还真担心这两个人会打起来，他深深地叹了口气，身旁的女孩拉了拉他的衣袖，昂着头望向他的眼睛是浸了蜜色的红，如同糖罐中沾了蜂蜜的糖果。

“正一哥哥，你和那个哥哥和好了是吗？”

杰西娅纤长的眼睫像小扇子一样忽闪忽闪的，入江抚平女孩脑袋上翘起的发丝，他轻轻地笑了，青翠的眼眸中融着暖光，“嗯，是的，所以那个哥哥也会和我们一起。”

“太好啦！”女孩大大的眼睛亮了起来，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到那两个明着较劲的大人中间，蹦起来搂着自家哥哥的脖子笑得灿烂，“店里的小姐姐说，今晚街上有活动，会放烟花，我们一起去看吧！”

华灯初上，满月高悬，红色的灯笼点缀在房檐柳梢，明净的河水如镜般映出街市的繁华。女孩一手牵着自家哥哥，一手握着两串糖葫芦，兴高采烈地穿梭在人群中，深红的裙摆如同锦鲤在池水中荡开的鱼尾，红绳系着的银铃晃动着发出清鸣。 

“小正要尝尝吗~”

白兰咬了一颗糖葫芦，眉眼弯弯的凑到入江面前，裹着冰糖的山楂是莹润的橘红色，看起来可口诱人。不过，入江还是冷静地推开了白兰凑过来的脸。

“白兰大人，这是在大街上，请注意场合！”

真可惜呐，白兰嚼着口中的糖果，冰糖的甜味中带着山楂的丝丝酸甜，盯着入江橘红的发丝下红红的耳尖，却也心情愉悦。

“白兰哥哥，这里有棉花糖哦——”

不远处的小摊前，杰西娅踮着脚尖挥手。

挂着红灯笼的小摊中，高速转动的机器中吐出纤细的糖丝，一圈圈蓬松地缠绕在竹签上，慢慢地变成一朵洁白的云。

“哇哦~还有这样的棉花糖呀。”

白兰瞧着手中真的像白棉花似的一团，杰西娅已经拿着粉红色的吃了起来，张着小嘴一口咬下去，软绵绵的，粉色的云朵多了个缺口，女孩嘴角沾上了粉色的糖丝。

“是白糖还有点牛奶的味道。”舔着嘴唇的白兰说，手中的棉花糖同样多了个缺口。

“我的有草莓的味道。”杰西娅接过自家哥哥递来的纸巾，擦了擦沾到脸颊上的粉色。

在一旁拿着串还剩两三个的糖葫芦，观察着棉花糖机器的入江抬眸，白兰似乎对这类棉花糖还挺满意，手中的棉花团少了大半。

“白兰大人。”

“怎么了，小正~？”

在繁华的街市中，苍绿的眼眸望了过来，璀璨的光落入那双眼瞳中，入江的手指点在自己的鼻尖，白兰歪着脑袋，随后，恍然大悟般，唇角的笑意更浓了几分，把自己的脸凑了过去。

面对突然靠近的白兰，入江不由地微微后仰，眼前是斑斓街灯下依旧十分好看的脸，眼眸中的紫在夜色下显得更为瑰丽，几缕白色的发丝扫在高挺的鼻梁上，而白兰的鼻尖，正沾着一小片白白的糖絮。

本来只是想提醒他擦一下的，入江在心中叹气，眼前的那双眼眸亮晶晶的，还对着他眨了眨，认命地伸出手把白兰鼻尖上的糖絮擦掉。

糖丝沾在指尖，入江盯着那丝丝缕缕的白色，鬼使神差地放到唇边，伸出舌尖舔了一下，哇，好甜！

正感慨着棉花糖的甜度，眼前突然一片模糊，是白兰拿掉了他的眼镜，入江疑惑地抬眸，那双瑰丽的紫眸近在咫尺，近到他能从中看到自己的身影，温热的气息带着糖果的甜味洒在唇边。

此时，敲锣打鼓的舞龙队终于从拐角处出现，金红的巨龙神采奕奕，追着赤红的宝珠飞腾跳跃，热闹的场面完全吸引了行人的目光，驻足着为其喝彩。

而在人群的背后，入江紧张得拽进了白兰的衣角，被人搂着腰按在怀里半步也不能退，有几缕纯白的发丝扫在他的眼睫上，入江轻轻地眨了下眼，然后缓缓地闭上了眼睛，轻启唇瓣，让那舔着自己唇缝的舌尖探了进来。

无从躲避只能被勾缠着搅在一起，于是尝到了满满的都是甜丝丝的糖果的味道，初春的晚风分明还有些凉，但脸颊却升腾着热意，贴合着的唇瓣，纠缠着的舌尖，鼻息都是荒燥的。

唔……

低低地发出了浅浅的声音，入江轻垂的眼睫正颤动，他的手抵在白兰的肩上推了推，舞龙的声音还在耳边，但已经……太过了……

可是还不够，舌尖划过那变得红润的唇瓣，白兰轻咬了下入江的舌尖，虽然还不够，但就先到这里吧。

白兰把眼镜给入江从新架回去，把那双泛着水光如同被星海润洗过的苍翠眼眸藏在眼镜下，手指理着有些凌乱的橘红发丝，轻轻地捏了捏入江红红的耳垂，舌尖舔过唇瓣，白兰笑得是只偷腥的猫。

“小正很甜哦~♪”

“——！！！”

龙尾巴从脸蛋爆红的入江身旁舞过，赤金的巨龙追着宝珠去往下一个地方，人群再次流动开来，杰西娅在不远处蹦起来挥手，用红绳系在手腕上的银铃晃荡着，已经羞恼到极致的入江埋着头往女孩的方向快步走去，心情愉快的白兰慢悠悠地跟上。


End file.
